Her Shadow
by MissGail
Summary: A person from Sam's past comes forward when Sam needs her the most.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after Sam was the victim of the hit and run. I got sick and tired of everyone tripping over theirselves to protect Liz and no one was looking out for Sam. This is a story about Sam having a protector on her side

Her Shadow

Seated across the three hooded people, Noel could not keep from smiling. These pretentious people had hurt her friend for the last time,it would not happen again. Noel Bailey had been friends with Samantha McCall for many years. Growing up their fathers had been close associates, Noel and Sam became partners in crime. And even though Noel's father had been more successful then Sam's the friendship between the two girls had remain strong. So when Sam became a resident of Port Charles Noel kept a watchful eye on her friend. Noel had watched Sam get involved with the local mob kingpin Sonny Cornithos, became pregnant with his child, and then get passed onto his enforcer Jason Morgan. Noel had almost interfered at that time but she waited because of Mr. Morgan's actions. Jason seemed to be concerned for Samantha's well being and safety, he had protected her from Nico, got the murder charges dropped, and placed Samantha's brother in a home. Noel's heartbroke when she learned the news that Samantha had lost her baby girl, but from that sorrow Noel was privileged enough to watch the love story of Jason and Sam unfold. With Jason Morgan, her beloved Sam found a home and someone who truly loved her for her. How quickly and badly did that world shatter for Sam. She was shot, Jason left her, and Sam had a bit of a mental breakdown. Noel was not going to allow Morgan, Webber, and Spencer hurt Sam anymore.

Nodding to the three guards, she watched as the hoods were ripped from their heads. Studying the three she could tell that Jason had been in this situation before. He was calm, hard blue eyes quickly scanned the environment taking in his surroundings, logistical looking for exits and ways to escape. The female was typical, frantic, wild eyes first focused on the man to her right Lucky Spencer, then to the man on her left Jason. She was terrified, unsure, helpless. Lucky Spencer was another specimen all together. His first moves focused on the female, his eyes scanned her body, looking for injuries, after seeing none his eyes softened, a silent command Elizabeth's eyes fixed on his, unspoken concern was evident.

"How touching Lucky Spencer, your unconscious reaction is to seek out this female, your instinct is to keep her safe is evident." Nodding to the guards stationed before them, the gags were removed from their mouth.

"Where are my children?"

"Calm down, Cameron and Jacob are with their grandmother. What a pleasant women she is, so soften spoken and elegant, I enjoyed my conversation with her greatly."

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"The cool, cold hearted hit man Jason Morgan. I must say I am surprised, I really thought you would give my men a fight but you made it very easy for them, I believed you to be a better adversary, pity." His silent response made Noel chuckle.

"I am sure you are wondering why I have requested an audience with you. Let me give you a little information about who I am, and the person that connects us." Getting to her feet, Noel slowly walked behind the tied hostages. "My father was a con artist who had a knack for blackmailing through out his life he gained more and more power, thus becoming very wealthy and successful. Through out our travels I was blessed to come across a little moppet with dark black hair and stunning hazel eyes, this is the person we have in common, Samantha McCall."

Pausing she allowed that information to sink into her captives. As she suspected Lucky and Liz exchanged nervous looks to one another, Jason remained solid, not even blinking. Returning to her seat Noel continued her story. "Sam and I became very close friends. Other the years we have looked out for one another. When Sam settled in Port Charles I will admit I was shocked, she believed that she found a home with the love of her life. Needless to say Sam's fairy tale ending did not happen."

"So you are going to punish us for Sam's misdeeds?" Looking over at the perfect little Liz Noel cleared her throat "When I want to hear from you, I will give you permission to speak." Looking over her head she nodded to the the large guard to her right. Watching him quickly replace Liz's gag, the protective male in Lucky came roaring to the surface.

"Don't you touch her." Glaring at the large guard he quickly fixed his gaze onto Noel once more "What do you want with us?"

"Thank you for asking Mr. Spencer. What I want is for the three of you to leave Sam alone." Fixing her stare onto Morgans face Noel growled slightly "When you threatened to kill Sam I was prepared to have you assassinated, but Sam saved your sorry excuse for a life." Glaring at Elizabeth and Lucky she continued "But after she was strike by a car and was trying to warn the town that a serial killer was still on the lose, the only thing you three could worry about was if poor little victim Liz had been the one that hit Sam that night. When I realized that no one was looking out with my girl I decided it was time that Sam had someone on her side."

"A funny fact about me." crossing her left leg over the right Noel's voice lowered into a soft barely audible purring "Most humans are born with unique traits that set them apart from others. I learned early on that my talent was tapping into fears and using that information to control, extort, giving me unlimited power. Let me show you an example of my work." From the shadows two large figures appeared, between them a smaller person was being supported and dragged. The small female between the two large men looked horrible, hair was ratted, face was pale, dark circles accented sunken eyes.

"I believe you all know Amelia Joffey."

Hearing a muffled gasp escape Elizabeth's gagged mouth Noel laughed. "Control freak Amelia, the powerful TV executive that had major Daddy issues. She thought she had Sam right where she wanted her, sadly Amelia did not do her homework, she made the error of underestimating who Sam McCall really was and now she is paying for her foolish error." Standing Noel walked over to Amelia. Grabbing her hair, yanking her head upwards Noel hissed. "Wouldn't you know it she developed this horrible heroin addiction. It became so bad she was forced to sell all her belongings and then they money was gone poor girl had to become a hooker. Lucky for her the pimp she belongs to has no problem keeping her heroin supply." Nodding the two guards dragged Amelia from the warehouse.

Noel walked over to Lucky Spencer. "If I learn that any of you have even a bad thought about Samantha this is what is going to happen." Extending her arm, a small handgun was placed in her palm. "Lucky, I actually like you. You seemed to have given Sam the benefit of the doubt and I believed you had her best interest at heart, but your actions over the last few weeks have proven me incorrect. So if I learn you have disobeyed the rules I have put in place this is what is going to happen. One day you will come home from work only to find your brothers in blue waiting at your house, an anonymous call will have put them on notice that you are taking painkillers once more. You will lose your job and the savings accounts you have set up for Cameron and Jake you will learn have been seized for their investigation, your home, vehicles, everything will be taken from you, but I will allow you to keep Cameron."

Noel slowly made her way to Elizabeth Webber "Saint Elizabeth, I will give you this you are great at the manipulation game. I wanted to have you erased from Sam's life on day one, but again Sam saved your hypocritical ass. Sam is a much better person then I am." taking the gag out of her mouth Noel ran the back of her fingers down her cheek. "You are a beautiful women Elizabeth. I have associates in the middle east that are always looking for stunning American women to add to their collection of females. So if I learn that you have been giving Sam trouble you will find herself on the auctioning block, sold to the highest bidder, never to be seen from again." grabbing her chin Noel pushed her face upwards, staring "Do you understand me?"

Watching the inner struggle happening in Liz's mind Noel smiled "Yes or no Liz, it's an easy question to answer, so do you understand me?"

Nodding Liz glared at Noel "Yes I understand."

Noel patted the top of her Liz's head and finally turned her attention to Jason Morgan.

"Jason Morgan the professional killer." Grabbing a folding chair Noel sat down across from him. "When I learned that Sam became involved with you I was shocked, yet it made sense to me. I am sure that Sam never once asked you to change for her, she accepted you for you." Sitting back, studying him Noel shook her head. "Samantha willed you back to life, she never gave up on you and would have done anything to help you. Leaving her after she woke up from her coma was a nice touch. You allowed fear to control you, what a wasted talent you have become." crossing her leg Noel continued "After learning about your death threat, Sam spared your life, because I put a price on your head, whoever brought me prove of your death would have been rewarded a very large sum of money. So if I learn that you have had so much as a negative thought about Sam this is what will happen. I will have you placed in a medically induced coma. Your body will be paralyzed, but your mind will still function, you will be aware of everything going around but you will be a prison inside your own body."

Looking over at Liz Noel smirked "You might want to listen to this, it will affect you as well."

Returning her full attention to Jason "You will get to watch me turn your son into killer. I will turn Jake into you Mr, Morgan."

Watching his fingers curl into the arm of the chair Noel smiled "You will get to watch it all take place. He will be turned into a lethal weapon that I will use as I see fit."

Looking at the time Noel got to her feet. "It is time for me to go, it was a pleasure to meet each of you and please remember my words, this is not a hollow threat, I will ruin your life if any one of you so much as look at Samantha wrong." grabbing her cell phone Noel looked once more at her captives "If you will excuse me Sam and I have a lunch date." Wiggling her fingers Noel winked then left.


	2. Chapter 2

Gazing around the Metro Court restraunt Sam wanted to be anywhere but here. The possibility of running into Carly was high and she was not in the mood for that kinda drama. Noel was in town and Sam was elated having not seen her best friend in years.

Noel and Sam had been childhood buddies. Both lacked older female attention so they latched onto each other and became the best of friends. Noel had always been the more outspoken flash of the two. She had a devious streak in her that sometimes shocked Sam, the level she was willing to go would one day come back to bite her in the butt. But Sam never judged Noel, the girl did what she needed to survive and Sam understood that desire. They always had each others back and protected one another.

"What are you doing there?"

Shaking her head Sam slowly turned to confront the annoying person who owned that voice, Carly Jax."Please go away, I am in no mood to deal with you."

"Well this is my hotel, thus my restaurant, why wouldn't I be here?" staring down at Sam she continued "I have the right to refuse service, I don't think I want people like you in my hotel."

"People like her, you mean beautiful, intelligent, sassy, daring, fearless, I can see why you wouldn't want people like that in this dump."

Spinning around Carly stood face to face with a tall blond with brilliant green eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

Looking over Carly's shoulder Noel smiled at Sam. "Noel Bailey." Dismissing Carly Noel smiled at Sam "My friend."

Jumping to her feet Sam threw her arms around her dearest friend hugging her tightly. "I have missed you so much." Releasing her Sam chuckle "What is up with the blond hair?"

Laughing Noel shrugged "You know me I get bored easy, always looking for something new to experiment with, but you have to admit I do look fabulous."

"Excuse me?" Tapping her foot Carly was becoming increasingly annoyed.

Rolling her eyes Noel turned "Are you still here?"

"Who do you think you are, I want you and your trashy friend to leave." Fuming Carly was seeing red, how dare Sam and her trampy friend talk to her that way.

"Carly please go away dear god."

"Is she always like this?"

"If you mean uppity with a diva complex then yes she is." Smirking Sam loved how red Carly's face was turning.

"That's it I'm calling security." Turning to leave Noel grabbed Carly's arm. "What the hell, let me go, do you know who I am?"

"As a matter of fact I do know who you are. Carly Jax, wife to Jasper Jax, mother of two Michael and Morgan, ex wife to Sonny Cornithos and Lorenzo Alcazar, mother Bobbie Spencer, father John Durant. Would you like for me to continue?"

Shocked all Carly could do was stare at the blonde.

"If my memory is correct didn't your brother-in-law hold your hotel hostage before blowing it sky high." Staring Carly down Noel knew she had won. "Now I will take a glass of merlot, Samantha would you like."

Tipping her glass in Carly's direction Sam winked "I've already started a tab."

"Beautiful." taking the seat across from Sam Noel looked up at Carly "You can go now."

The look on Carly's face was worth the aggravation of listening to her. Laughing Sam watched as she surrender and left. "Girl you have not changed one bit."

"What can I say I'm a people person." Laughing the girls began to talk waiting for their drinks to be served.

Jason Morgan watched both females from the safety of his car. He was furious, this women Noel had abducted Liz and Lucky, then threatened to take his child and turn Jake into a weapon. He had never wanted to kill a women so badly in his life. Sam had to behind this, in the three years he had known her never once did she mention Noel Bailey. Suddenly out of the blue this mystery lady shows up, making demands, threatening, he was not having any of it.

Jason was so deep in thought that he failed to realize that someone was watching him, watching them. Before Jason could go for his gun a large man opened the passenger door and got into his vehicle.

"Slowly place both hands on the steering wheel Morgan."

The man sitting next to Jason was calm. Keeping his eyes forward Jason slowly put both hands onto the steering wheel, knew he was dealing with a man that would have no problem putting a bullet right between his eyes, Jason was dealing with a man like himself, a killer.

"I believed you to be a smart man Morgan. You were clearly warned to stay away from Sam McCall. Yet here you are, sitting in your car, observing the female that I love and her best friend. So I am going to give you a little advice, if you love your son you will never think about Sam again."

Watching him get out of the car Jason didn't move a muscle. He was going to get to the bottom of this but before that happened he needed to make some things happen. Grabbing his cell, it was time to take some action.

"So what are you doing in Port Charles?"

Sipping her wine Sam was so happy, being with Noel felt like home. The girl had not changed one bit, she was still aggressive and arrogant. Noel uniques gift was the ability to read people. Sam had the same ability but used it in different ways, Sam manipulated to get something right way, Noel manipulated for information to be used in the future. Noel was patient, much like snake in the grass waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Another difference between the two Noel was very devious almost to the point of evil at times, the darker side of her nature was truly terrifying to witness.

"Well I wanted to see you, how long has it been, five years. Figured I would see what my girl has been up too."

"I am sure you know all about what has been going on in my life Noel, so lets cut the crap and tell me why you are here."

Grinning Noel shook her head "You wound me love." Laughing she placed the fork on her plate "Well after I learned about your hit and run I decided that you needed to have someone on your side." sipping at her glass of win she continued "I had a meeting with Lucky Spencer, Liz Webber, and Jason Morgan."

Groaning Sam closed her eyes "Please tell me you are joking."

"Hell no I am not joking, those fuckers hurt you Sam and I needed to even the playing field."

"What did you do to them Noel?"

"I didn't do anything to them, just gave them a friendly warning."

Burying her face in her hands Sam shook her head "Dear god."

"And I told them if they messed with you again there would be consequences for those actions."

"What kind of consequences?"

Taking a bite of warm paste Noel licked the back of the fork "You know the normal threats, I would take away Spencers job, home, savings, disgrace his name, oh I did say he could keep his oldest child. The bitch, I would sell her to some of my Russian associates, you know how they love uppity snarky American women, and Morgan his was the best, I would have him put in a coma and then allow him to watch as I took his son and turned him into a killer."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sam could not believe what she was hearing. Sure she hated Jason but she would never want anything to happen to his son. A lot of the anger that Sam had towards Jason had lessened, it hurt to much to even think about the man so she any thoughts she had were buried deep inside.

"No I am not. Seriously Sam have you gone soft, how in the world did you allow those three to get the better of you. Hell at least Morgan is a criminal so he at least had a little insight into how you work, but Webber and Spencer, fucking A Sam."

Pissed Sam had no idea what to do with this information. She loved Noel but her tendency to be the controlling older sibling ticked Sam off at times. "Noel I need to take a walk, because I am so mad at you right now I'm afraid of saying something I may regret."

"Samantha." Watching Sam get up from the table "Please sit down so we can talk about this."

"I will talk to you tomorrow." turning to leave she stopped and turned back to her best friend. Leaning down she hugged her tight then kissed her cheek "I love you, I will see you tomorrow."

Noel smiled as Sam walked away. She knew Sam was pissed at what she did, but in the end Noel knew what Sam needed.

Feeling a presence behind her Noel whispered "Was he outside watching?"

"Of course, a shame the man is that predictable."

"The silly games we play." Nuzzling the hand came to rest near her neck she

"Indeed."

Sam stormed out of the Metro Court. Noel had just made her life unbelievable complicated. She was sure that Jason was madder then a cat forced to take a bath and was probably thinking that she set this whole thing up.

Jumping into her car, so lost in her own thoughts she was not aware of the car the pulled out after hers. If she had looked up she would have seen the hard, cold stare of Jason Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3

Riding the elevator to her apartment Sam wondered if going to see Jason would be a wise move. Jason would be beyond furious so maybe approaching him first would lessen some of the tension that was sure to arise from a confrontation. After Michael had been shot a lot of the amnesty she had towards Jason had lessened. She wasn't angry anymore at what had happened, they both made mistakes, that was behind them, they had moved forward. But Noel's foolish attempt to scare Jason, Lucky, and Liz from hurting her again had set them back a few steps. Sam loved Noel, but at times she wanted to throttle the girl.

Stepping off the elevator Sam was surprised to see Lucky waiting at her apartment door.

"Lucky. Hey, what's going on?" Like Sam had to even ask why he was here.

"Does the name Noel Bailey mean anything to you?" Looking over his shoulder Lucky put both hands into his pockets.

Opening her door Sam signaled for Lucky to come in. "I would much rather hang outside if that is ok."

Sighing Sam shook her head, "Lucky its ok you aren't here to do me any harm, please come in."

"Seriously Sam I feel more comfortable out here." Squirming he looked worried.

"Ok. Noel Bailey is one my oldest dearest friends. She told me she had a conversation with Liz, Jason and you. Lucky I am so sorry she threatened you guys. Noel has the tendency to be overprotective when it comes to the people she loves."

"Do you know what she told us Sam? If we so much as had a bad thought about you she would sell Liz into slavery, turn me in for popping pills, and turn Jake into a killer. What kind of person are you associating with?"

"Lucky please listen to me…." Seeing how frantic Lucky was becoming Sam reached for him only to watch as he pulled recoiled from her touch.

"Stay away from me Sam. I am taking Liz and boys on a trip; I need to get them as far away from you as possible. Sam I can't believe that you did this again, the first time you hired those men to threaten Liz and the boys, now you are sending you friends to threaten her, to threaten us."

"Lucky, I didn't ask Noel to come here." Even though Sam and Lucky had not turned into anything more then friends the way he was treating her was shocking.

"I don't want to hear it Sam. Please let your friends know that the Spencer's are no threat to you and we are going to be traveling out the country for a while." With that Lucky spun around and left.

Watching him leave Sam could feel her blood pressure sky rocketing. Cursing she moved inside her apartment slamming the door shut.

****************************

"Mistress a package arrived while you were out. It is from your father."

Turning to face the butler Noel smiled "Thank you Phillip you can retire for the evening."

"Well that can't be good."

Chuckling Noel threw her suit jacket onto the bed "He enjoys playing games as much as I do, I will deal with it tomorrow."

Gazing at her companion Noel licked her lips. Having traveled the world she had sampled men from all over the globe. Noel finally met her match when she arrived in New Zealand two years ago. While meeting with a business associate she had been introduced to Darius a member of the secretive and elusive Mephistopheles brand. First drawn in by his appearance the man was walking evil from the tribal tattoo's adoring his face, neck and arms, to the thick goatee braids hanging off his chin. His dark grey eyes made him look unnatural in addition to his staggering height and build, he was a man you did not fuck with. His physical traits were impressive but what had cinched it for Noel was the darkness of the man's heart. He was sadistic, cruel, and viewed himself as a wolf among sheep, she loved that about him.

"So how long do you plan on staying in Port Charles?" Watching her move across the state room he never got enough of his devious girl. Darius had always known he would walk this world alone. The type of work he did plus his outlook on life so few understood yet alone accept, that was until Noel.

"As long as I want." Staring him down Noel loved the power dynamic between them. To the outside world she was the ball breaker, take no prisoners, queen of her domain, but in the private they were equal. She valued his insight and experience, he understood where she was coming from and what she wanted to accomplish.

"Is that so?" Stepping into her personal space he smirked when she didn't step back from his overwhelming presences. He outweighed her by 100 plus pounds and towered over her small frame. His appearance alone caused men half her height to flee, not his Noel she never backs down.

Looking up at him Noel stepped in, closing the distance between their bodies. Wrapping both arms around his waist, her fingers coiled around the handle of his hidden knives. Drawing them out she waved them slowly in front of his face. "Did I stutter?"

Sliding the tip of one knife down the front of her blouse, slowly the material parted beneath the sharp point. Cutting it open the sheer top fell off her body leaving her in only her bra and skirt. "Do you have a problem with that?" Spinning the knife around, offering it to him handle first her eyes darkened as he grabbed the offer weapon then hurled it across the room, the knife only after half the length of the blade was sticking out of the wall.

Squeaking she laughed when he threw her over his shoulder carrying her to their bed. Grabbing for his gun holster he smacked her ass hard. "Don't even think about it."

Before she could respond the phone in his back pocket started to ring.

"Fuck."

Tossing Noel onto the bed Darius grabbed it reading the message flashing across the small screen. "Man what a dumb fuck this man has turned out to be."

"Please tell me you are not talking about Morgan."

"This man is a trained enforcer?" Catching Noel's gaze he paused before speaking "What do you want to happen?"

"Why don't people just obey when I give them an order? My world would run so smoothly." Sighing she looked up at the ceiling thinking. "Bring him to me."

"Untouched?"

"No. It's time Jason Morgan realizes that I am not one to be fucked with."

"Your wish is my command love."

Rolling onto her side she watched as he retrieved the knife before heading to the door.

"Darius?"

"Yes."

Smiling impish delight caused her eyes to twinkle "Have fun."

With a nod he disappeared into the night.

**********************************************************************

Wrapped up in her favorite green robe Sam padded barefoot into the kitchen. A mug of hot tea, read a chapter or two of her favorite book, then a good nights sleep.

Stepping into the dark living room she paused something wasn't right,she was not alone. Before the lights could come on a hard hand smothered her mouth just as she was bodily pinned to another. Panicked Sam began to struggle trying to get free.

"Stop moving."

Eyes closing she knew that cold distant voice belonged to one she use to love, Jason. Obeying the struggling ceased and she was slowly released. Stepping away from him Sam scrambled to put the couch between them.

"Jason what are you doing here?"

"You know why I am here Sam." His voice held no emotion, it was distant and angry.

"Listen I had no idea that Noel was here to threaten you. She told me about it at dinner tonight, you have to believe that." Scared at how detached Jason was Sam put a little more distances between them.

"What did I tell you would happen if you threatened Liz or her boys?" Not moving Jason's eyes followed her movement.

"Fuck you Jason. I didn't do shit to your precious Liz or her children. It's not my fault that I actually have someone on my side for a change." Getting pissed she focused on the negativity she felt and not the slight twinge of fear of being alone with him.

Silent he continued to just watch her.

"You know me Jason and when I tell you that I did not know what Noel was up to I mean it." getting braver by the second she fumed "so get the fuck out of my apartment. I was told you weren't even suppose to have a negative thought about me, showing up at my place blaming me for something I had nothing to do with, I think if Noel knew she might be a little upset."

Sam had pushed Jason to far she could tell by the change on his face, he was furious and she was the reason for it. Before he took a step towards her the apartment door was kicked in and one very large, scary looking man stormed in making a beeline towards Jason.

"Stop, please stop." Pleading she watched in horror as the man took at his gun "Dont kill him, please, stop." The instincts in Sam screamed to protect Jason, she had to get him away from his man.

"You were warned Morgan." With the handle of his gun the demonic looking man knocked Jason unconscious.

Like a rag doll Jason crumbled to the floor.

"Oh god." Looking for Jason's gun she screamed when the man plucked her off the ground, gently placing her on her feet behind him.

"Come get him."

Three guards appeared out of the blue, moving to collect Morgan.

"Don't touch him. STOP!" Sam had to get to Jason. Punching the man who had hit Jason in the back he barely acknowledged her presences, grabbing her by the arm, he kept her from moving forward. "Let me fucking go."

"Noel was not kidding you are a fighter." Darius was highly amused as McCall tried to escape him, he could see why Noel and Sam were best friends.

"He was just talking to me." Tears forming in her eyes she was scared, she didn't want Jason killed.

"Noel just wants to talk to him Sam." Grabbing a box of tissues he handed them over to her "He is not going to be killed Samantha, you have my word."

Watching them walk out the door of her apartment, Jason dragged between their bodies the large man let her go.

"Noel is on her yacht, slip # 27, she will be waiting for you."

And with Sam was left alone in her dark apartment. Falling to her knees in the middle of the floor she stared blankly. In a time span of 10 hours her life was placed on another course, a course only her best friend was the pilot of, Sam was at the mercy of Noel Bailey.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was going to kill Noel. The girl went to far this time, sure Jason had been acting like a total asshole the past few months but he was her asshole to deal with, not Noels. The behemoth that grabbed Jason said he would not kill him, even though she was afraid she did believe him.

Arriving at the marina Sam took a deep breath, confronting Noel would not be pretty. When the girls were young Noel was always the one to lead, she had a knack for getting them into deep trouble. From stealing cans of soda from the local 7-11 to using her female wiles charming police to get them out of being arrested. The difference between Sam and Noel was Sam conned because she felt she had to, Noel did it because it made her happy and she left a sense of entitlement, like somehow she was better then everyone. That confidence turned Noel into a very not nice person who was capable of things that took place in ones nightmare. But Sam knew Noel's heart and to those she cared for and loved there was nothing she would not do.

Reaching slip #27 Sam gazed upon the beautiful yacht, the Succubus. Another thing Noel and she had in common, they both loved the water and preferred to live on a boat. Noel had no place she called home as she traveled from location to location her yacht became her home.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I am here to see Noel."

"Yes Mistress said we should except you."

Helped onto the boat Sam flashed a warm smile "Thank you."

"My pleasure. If you will follow me I can take you to Ms. Bailey."

Nodding she cautiously followed the man into the salon. "I will announce your arrival."

Hanging from the ceiling Jason spit out the blood that had been collecting in his mouth. For the past hour he had been beaten, the man that had rendered him unconscious sat in the corner watching the entire drama unfold. He had not asked any questions nor had he commented on where Jason was or if he could live to see another sunrise. Jason's body might be in poor shape but his mind was working perfectly, Sam was behind this. Just when he started to believe that she might have anything to do with Bailey threatening Liz and the boys she showed her true colors, taunting him that he was at her apartment and she would tell that bitch Noel. He would survive this ordeal just so he could make Sam pay, but first he would see that Noel Bailey was destroyed.

Pain explode once more down his neck as another fist found its mark on his face. Eyes swollen to the point that he was becoming blind. Taking another punch to the side Jason grunted loudly the pain was beyond intense as his internal organs were now being affected. Receiving another body blow Jason finally broke his stubborn silence "FUCK."

"Enough."

The men surrounding Jason moved away from his body at the command. The last thing that Jason saw before blacking out was the man with tribal tattoo's on his face and neck coming to stand in front of him.

"You were warned Morgan."

Suddenly dropped to the ground all Jason could do was flinch once before the man kicked him in the face, the force of the blow was so great it knocked him out cold.

Satisfied that Morgan would think twice before challenging Noel Darius turned to the man on his left. "See that he his cleaned up then delivered to the boat."

"Yes Sir"

"Hello love."

Watching Noel move into the salon Sam braced herself for the fight that was sure to happen.

"Don't love me Noel. Where is Jason?"

Signaling for Phillip Noel looked over at Sam "Care for a cup of tea?"

"Noel stop dodging the question, where is he?"

"Two cups of darjeeling tea Phillip." turning to Sam "You will love this tea got it during my travels in the Himalaya region."

"NOEL." Frustrated to the point of murder she finally got the girls attention.

"Jason is fine Sam. Darius told you he would not be killed, but I felt it necessary to teach him a lesson, he disobeyed me and I will not tolerate that foolishness."

"Noel are you listening to yourself, Jason disobeyed you, who do you think you are God!"

"I am someone that loves you Sam. I can no longer side on the sidelines and watch you get hurt over and over again." taking a seat Noel took her hand "When I learned what that man did to you it broke my heart. I know how much you loved him Sam all the things you went through with him. What he did to you was not right. I know you Sam you gave him all of you and he left you with nothing." Cupping Sam's face Noel gazed into her eyes "You are such an amazing women and for that man to discard you like a piece of trash, my heart can not take it any longer."

"I know Noel, I do, but this isn't the way to go about it." grasping her hand Sam held on tight "Turn his son into a killer, Jake should not be punished for the crimes of his parents."

"You know me Sam, I strike were I see weakness, Jake is Morgans weakness. Wouldn't his boss do the same thing, going after a rivals weak spot, it's no different."

"Noel I am begging you, please leave Jason alone. He now thinks that I am responsible for bringing you here."

"Your tea Mistress."

Handing Sam a cup of tea Noel sat back on the couch. "So do you think if I tell him that you had nothing to do with me coming to town he will believe me."

Knees drawn to her chest Sam wrapped her arms around them. "I am not sure."

"Well if you are not sure I will not have him released only to come after you. I am sorry Sam but that will not happen."

Sam was digging herself into a hole. She knew Noel would not let this go, if there was a possibility that Jason would come after her Noel would have Jason killed.


	5. Chapter 5

Standing at the foot of the bed Sam could barely breath, Jason looked like he was clinging to life. Having been severely beaten the sight of his wounds almost made her throw up, what had those men done to him. The guard that had been posted at the door informed her that Jason received a shot of pain medicine and antibiotic to help with the healing process.

Cautiously walking to the head of the bed tears began to form, blinding the vision of him. What had happened to them? Had their hate really pushed them to this point, threatening and harming one another. This man who would have walked through fire to get to her, the man she would have stepped in front of a bullet to protect, where had it all gone wrong.

Grabbing the blanket at the end of the bed she pulled it over his still body. Pulling up a chair she sat next to him watching the steady up and down of his chest. His lie had shattered her heart in a million pieces. Just when she believed she had it all, a man that loved her unconditional, accepted all the little oddities that made up her quirky personality, someone to finally care enough about her to fight, it had all been a lie. She was unable to give him the one thing he truly wanted, a family. No longer having any value in his eyes, nothing to offer, the dream had come to an end. Tears wetting her cheeks she closed her eyes, tuned into his body her breathing pattern matched his as they keep vigil over the other in their slumber.

*********************************************************************8

Nails digging into the headboard Noel's sweaty body bounced up and down on Darius' big dick. Tilting her head back, seated fully on him she began rocking back and forth, stimulating her clit as she fucked him.

Grabbing her hips, he pushed her down as he thrust upwards, burying his entire length into her.

"Gawwdddd...." Grabbing her tits she rocked faster and faster the sheath of her pussy starting to tighten around his wet cock.

"Harder Noel." Reaching for the back of her neck he forced her down, pressing her body to chest, face buried into his shoulder. Wrapping both arms around her body, keeping her stationary Darius pounded her cunt, their bed squeaking in protest at the violent thrusts.

Teething sinking into his shoulder, restrained all she could so was ride out the orgasm that was taking over her body.

"Yeesss, cum all over that cock slut." Jamming his cock in as deep as it could go he released his own pleasure deep inside her contracting pussy. Roaring, grabbing her ass, roughly kneading it he pumped his entire load into her accepting body.

Collapsing atop him , Noel nuzzled the crook of his neck with her face, purring like a content cat. "Every girl should have one of you in their bedroom, someone to properly fuck them on a daily basis." Rolling off him she came to rest at his side, head pillowed by his chest, her leg resting over his.

"Guess you could always pimp me out to the ladies." Smirking Darius kissed her forehead.

"Heck no, you are mine, let those girls find their own meat to play with."

"Meat?"

Tugging playful on his braided goatee she curled into him. "So how did things work out with Morgan?"

"He fought but never once did he beg for mercy, he took the beating like a man and I finally stopped it because the body shots he was being inflicted could have fucked up his kidneys. To be honest with you if I had met him under different circumstances I would have sponsored him into the Brand. He still allows outside forced to manipulate him into making bad decisions, choices that take him away from his true nature, but that can be changed." Rubbing Noel's back Darius yawned "time to get some sleep doll."

Waiting for a response Darius grinned when he realized she was already fast asleep right where she belonged next to him.

*************************************************************************8

"Jason!" frantic he darted into another hallway.

"Sam keep talking to me, where are you?" Stopping he listened for the sound of her voice only this time it was the voice of a little child crying out for him.

"Daddy!"

Suddenly behind him Manny appeared hissing menacingly "You can only save one Morgan who is it going to be, the love of your life or your child, tick, tock, time is running out on both."

Growling Jason lunged in the direction of the voice but there was nothing but empty space.

"Jason, please save me, don't let Manny rape me, please save me."

"Daddy I'm scared please come get me."

Screaming he took off in the direction of Jake's voice he had to find him in time to save Sam. "Jake, Daddy is coming, I'm coming."

Sam's blood curdling cries pierced his eardrums.

Think Jason you can save them both, remain focused, don't allow fear to control you, save them both.

"Noooo, please don't do this, stop, please... JASON!!!!!!!"

Spinning in the opposite direction Jason sprinted down the hallway towards Sam's voice.

"Daddy the monsters are coming to get me, don't let them take me."

Seeing a light at the end of the hall Jason quickly kicked the door down only to stop. In front of him stood Manny, Sam tucked under his right arm, Jake his left.

"You left them alone and unprotected Jason. You went against your instincts and allowed fear to dictate and control you life." leaning towards Sam Manny licked her cheek forcing a small whimper from her. "Now I have the love of your life and your son. What do you have Morgan?" Laughing methodically Jason snapped jumping at the man wrapping both hands around his throat squeezing tightly.

"Stop..." in the distance he heard her voice "Jason... stop.... ." Like cold water had been thrown on him Jason could see what was going on, he was on top of Sam his hands wrapped around her throat. Her face was beet red and he had scratches on his wrists and hands.

Jumping back like a snake had bitten him he was wild and confused, what was going on, it had been a dream. Staring at Sam on the floor, grasping her neck he shook his head, he had to get out of here, he almost killed her.

Before opening the door Sam whispered as loud as she could "Jase... I..if you go out she will kill you..." stuttering she prayed he would listen to her. Coughing he grabbed a bottle water on the night stand, going down on one knee he helped her drink. "I didn't know, thought you were Manny."

The fear in his eyes made her reach for him, grasping his wrist murmuring "It's ok, I just need for you to stay with me, the situation has changed and you need to be brought up to speed, so please just stay with me."

Looking down at her hand Jason nodded. He had no clue what was going on but his gut told him to trust Sam, so trusting her is what he is going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After helping Jason back into bed she handed him some bottled water.

"That was one hell of a nightmare you had Jason." studying his face her head tilted to the side "do you want to talk about it?"

Eyes fixed on the door he remained silent for a few minutes as he attempted to compose himself and figure out what the hell was going on. Turning towards Sam he could see how red her neck was, knowing that she bruised easy tomorrow the imprints of his hands would be visible for all to see.

"I heard you screaming for me, then it was Jake, Manny had you both. I failed he took both of you away from me." Eye closing Jason took a deep breath only to wince when his bruised ribs flexed. "Fuck."

"What is going on Sam? Where am I?"

"We are on Noel's yacht."

"Who is this women and what is her problem."

"Noel is my oldest friend. Her father and mine ran in the same crowd, because she was older she took on the role of overprotective sister." raking her hair back with her fingers Sam sighed "she feels that you are a threat to me."

"She is a bitch."

Grinning Sam nodded "No argument there. Since coming to Port Charles I have had limited contact with her. After we broke up she called me, she was ready to have you killed, but she backed off because I asked her to. Guess this hit and run accident was the last straw, she views Lucky, Liz, you as the enemy."

"The lady is evil and her minion is sadistic, she told me she would take Jake and turn him into a killer, what the hell kind of person says shit like that?"

"A person that is power drunk. Listen Jason the things I did in my past were done in order to survive. I didn't feel I had any other choice because I never knew there was another way. Noel is not like that, she loves the power that comes from being so twisted. She has changed into someone I don't know, someone I really don't want to be around." staring at him Sam whispered "Jason you have to believe me when I say I had nothing to do with Noel coming after you. I have let go of my anger and resentment, I am just trying to move forward with life, just like you."

Though Jason and Sam had been through hell and back one thing remained the same he knew when she was being honest with him. "I believe you."

"You do?" Speaking softly she looked down at her fingers.

It still hurt to watch her. Whenever she was upset, scared, unsure, his natural reaction was to protect and shelter, but now he was the source of her anxiety and fear.

"Can you explain why we are on this boat and why I was beaten?"

"Well I was told that you had been warned to stay away from me, when Noel found out you where at my place she sent her people after you. I was furious but was told to come see Noel, that you would not be killed." Seated next to him on the bed she placed her hand on his arm "Are you in pain?"

"Sore, but nothing I wont survive." Chuckling Jason grabbed his side "ok that hurts. I am not sure where they took me, I woke up chained to the ceiling, they beat on me for a while then the leader of their crew told them to stop and they did. Not sure what happened after that next thing I remember I am choking the life out of you." Rubbing his forehead he murmured "It's been a long day."

"Why don't you get some sleep, we can finish our conversation in the morning." after covering him up she fell back into the chair.

Looking at the other side of the bed Jason almost told Sam she could lay with him but decided against it. "Sounds good. Good night."

"Night."

Entering the galley Jason excepted to see Sam eating breakfast but just his luck Noel was present. Turning to leave he stopped when she called out to him.

"Please join me for breakfast. Our chef is a very talented young lady, whatever you would like for breakfast she can whip it up for you."

"I think I will pass."

"Please, you are my guest and it would be rude not to feed you."

"If I don't you going to unleash your hounds to track me down?"

"No, but I would like the chance to apologize to you."

Hesitant the need for food out weighed his hate for this women. "Scrambled eggs, some bacon, and toast." taking a sit across from Noel, he sat silently.

"I am sorry that things started off on the wrong foot between us. When I was informed that you were at Sam's place I saw red, I believed you were there to harm her." stirring sugar into her coffee she continued "I miss understood your true intentions and for that I am sorry."

Not responding from the apology she smiled "Darius is correct you would make an excellent prospect for the Brand."

"Where is Sam?"

"Darius took her into town to pick up a few things. To show you how sorry I truly am you will be accompanying us to one of Sam's favorite spots, Alaska. This time of year the whales are migrating, we have not been there in years."

"Tempting but I am going to decline the invitation."

"To late I've already talked to Sonny, he said "Have fun and don't worry about things he will take care of them." I like your boss."

Grabbing the toast and two strips of bacon Jason got up "When Sam returns we will talk about traveling with you. I want to throw you off this ship and keep on sailing, but that would be up to Sam. See unlike you I actually take her thoughts and choices into consideration and try my best to accommodate them, unlike you who does exactly what you want, when you want it"

"So I guess leaving Sam after waking up from a coma was her choice."

"You don't know anything about me."

Watching him storm out of the galley Noel smiled.

********************************************************8

"How much longer is this going to take?

"Take it easy Goliath, I'm still not sure I even want to go on this trip. Since returning to my life Noel and you have been nothing but a pain in my ass."

"Someone has to keep you on your toes."

Grabbing the last of her things Sam handed her suitcase to Darius "Do we need to go to Morgan's place to get his things?"

Turning around to look at him "Jason isn't coming with us."

"Noel will extended the invitation to him. What you don't want your old flame to come with us?" Watching her closely Darius decided to push a little. "Afraid those old feelings might begin to stir if you are around him to much?"

"Jason and I live separate lives now. What we had together is no longer, we have moved on." Opening the door to her apartment she pointed to the hallway "time to go."

Snickering Darius grabbed her bags and left.

********************************************************8

"Where the hell are you?"

"I am on the yacht the Succubus with Sam and this bitch Noel Bailey."

"I spoke to Noel the other day, she told me you were going to be taking a little trip."

"Yeah, she is planning on taking Sam to Alaska, she extended the invitation to me as well." Sighing Jason sighed "You have no idea what the last 24 hours have been like for me. I feel like I'm living in some parallel universe."

Laughing Sonny actually believed a little time away from Port Charles would be good for Jason. The past year had worn him down, taking a couple weeks would be good for him. Knowing Jason wouldn't go on his own Sonny decided to turn the trip into work. "While you are on the West Coast I want you to make contact with some of the families, see what is going on, just represent the Corinthos name."

Snarling Jason shook his head "Fine. But if I kill Noel I want your full support."

"You got it. Talk to you in a few weeks."

In the distance Jason could hear Sam squawking at Noel's companion. "I swear to Christ, do you ever shut up."

"I am just trying to learn more about you, that is all."

"Sure you are. Please keep talking I want to be able to tell Noel you are the reason I decided not to travel with you." Rolling her eyes Sam stopped when she saw Jason standing on the deck.

Reaching down Jason's fingers closed around her hand, helping her onto the yacht. "Looks like we are going to Alaska."

Staring up at him she whispered "Are you sure you want to go?"

Smiling he reassured her "You better believe it, hopefully I will be given the chance to throw your friend overboard."

Laughing Sam dropped her bag on the floor. "Darius can you please see to our bags." Winking at him Jason and Sam retreated onto the ship.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Looking up from the book he had been reading Jason sighed. "It is your boat you can seat where you like."

Nodding he watched as Darius took a seat next to him on the deck. For the past two days Jason had kept to himself. Staying the room across from Sam they had limited contact with one another. But his unconscious reaction of wanting to keep her safe had him checking up on her before retiring. He would never admit it to his host but he was enjoying the time away from Port Charles. Like Sam Jason loved the open ocean, from the smells to the sounds, to the freedom it provided.

"So what's your story?" Staring straight ahead Darius quietly waited.

"I am sure Noel knows all about me; go read the Morgan file that will tell you all you need to know."

"That might be true but I am still curious."

"You know what they say about curiosity and all."

Chuckling Darius fixed his gaze on Jason. "Lucky for me I'm not a cat." Knowing that Morgan would not open up without a little give and take Darius decided to do something he never did, talk about himself.

"I have been a professional assassin for the past 17 years."

"Well that was direct." Smirking Jason returned the intense stare. "What's the deal with the facial tattoos?"

"I am half Samoan the markings represent my heritage. I honor the memory of my ancestors with the tattoos."

"Or you lost some crazy spring break bet?" seeing the seriousness on the man's face Jason chuckled "So how did you get mixed up with that crazy bitch Noel?"

Snickering Darius shookhis head "Morgan I am only going to say this once don't disrespect Noel. She may be a crazy bitch but she is my crazy bitch, so kindly refrain from the name calling." Watching him nod Darius answered "I was introduced to Noel by a mutual associate of ours. She was conducting business in New Zealand I was there on a work assignment. I noticed her physical attributes and was highly attracted to her, but it was the heart, soul, mind of the girl that sealed the deal for me." Pulling out a cigar he quickly lighted the end and took a long drag from it. "I know you and Sam are no longer a couple, but what was it about Sam that you were drawn to besides the fact that she is a hot piece of ass?"

Grumbling Jason stared at the man "I won't disrespect your lady so kindly refrain from disrespecting mine." Redirecting his gaze onto the open ocean he thought for a few moments. It had been so long since he focused on the positives that Sam had brought to his world, he had not thought about them in some time.

"Honestly I really didn't like her in the beginning. All I knew about her was she was a con sleeping with my best friend. When she ended up pregnant she agreed to allow me to help raise her daughter. I got a true look at her heart when I met her brother Danny, she would have gone to prison for him, that kind of of loyalty and love is rare, it showed me who she really was. She has this tough exterior that she presents to the world, but underneath she is fragile and easily hurt, though she would never show it."

Taking another long drag off the cigar Darius sat silently for a few moments before continuing "Because of my unique occupation I knew that more then likely I would die alone. Females that I used strictly for sex, could have never survived the world that I reside in, happily ever after was not in my future. So I am sure you can understand that when happiness actually find me I made a promise to honor and protect it, doing whatever it takes to keep it from leaving my life, Noel is that happiness. She is my beacon, a source of light that guides me home, my source of humanity. I'm not a nice man Morgan, nor have I ever claimed to be, but I am loyal to a fault and will do whatever is necessary to protect my brothers and the crazy bitch that owns this vessel."

"Where are you going with this?"

"When men like us are given the rare opportunity to experience love, finding a person that accepts us as is, it's a precious gift that demands to be honored. Why did you walk away from the source of your happiness? Why did you abandon her to roam this earth confused, lonely, and hurt when your instincts scream to protect, cherish, and love her?"

Getting angry Jason sat up, this man had no idea what he went through or the hurt that came from her crushing betrayal. "I left because Sam and I were killing each other, she lied to me, I lied to her, all we had left was pain."

"Bullshit. Fear shaped your destiny with Sam. The fear of almost losing her to death and then the fear of hurting her because you got some one night stand trick knocked up."

"Fuck you Darius. You have no idea what it felt like sitting helpless at her bedside watching each breath she took wondering if that was going to be her last, I left to protect her." Shaking his head Jason fumed "What if Noel had been shot because of you, what would you have done."

Snarling Darius grey eyes darkened as he hissed "I would have tracked down the man that had the balls to target the person I love. I would have tortured him slowly, making sure that each cry of pain was documented. I would have taken a scalpel to his back and chest, carving a warning to all others that would have the nerve to even think about coming after the person I love. That piece of shit would have been my living, breathing, walking advertisement."

"Really, ok try this one, the one person you trusted above all others watched as your child was kidnapped. How would you deal with something like that?"

"I would have to ask myself what happened to the girl I knew, the one I asked to marry twice, the girl that willed me back to life, the one that never left my side, the girl that wanted me to be a father." Stroking his chin Darius tugged on the braided facial hair dangling from his chin "Did you ever put yourself into her shoes Jason? From what Noel has told me Sam has not had the easiest life. Some of the things in her past were done out of pure survival mode. She never had a true home, she lived like a gypsy."

"So because she had a shitty childhood I should forgive her standing by and allowing my child to be kidnapped."

"No, but you have to ask yourself how did she end up hiding in some brushes watching your child in a park! Jason, the life you created with Sam, the bond between you is unique. She knew you had been lying to her. Someone that promised to never lie suddenly started isolating himself it was killing her. She learned second hand that you had a son with a woman that was the complete opposite of her, so all the insecurities came flooding back to her. You wanted a family, Sam was unable to give you, in her eyes she had no worth, she was unable to give you something you desired a child. And instead of going to you she pulled back terrifed that only place she ever called home was slowly falling apart. When she watched that women take your child she became afraid, she knew that when you found out what happened you would leave her with nothing but pain, she would watch as you turned away from her, leaving her alone in the dark."

"Why are we even talking about this? It's the past, we have both moved on."

Sadly shaking his head Darius got to his feet "You have moved on in opposite directions, but one day Morgan you will see the light that comes from only her, your beacon, and a decision will have to be made, do you want to exist in darkness or do you honor her and the precious gift of love only she can offer."

Looking at his watch Darius quickly extinguished the cigar. "Noel wanted me to tell you, dinner tonight 8:30pm. Enjoy your afternoon Morgan."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Eyes closed Sam was totally relaxed. The hot bubbles swirling around her submerged body caused all the muscles in her body to loosen, it felt like heaven. Next to her Noel was busy yapping on about something pointless, Sam barely heard the question that was directed towards her.

"Sam!"

Lifting her head she opened one eye at Noel "What?"

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Can you please repeat the question the jets are loud, hard to hear you over them."

Smiling Noel splashed Sam in the face. The past few days had been so much fun. Having Sam around felt just like old times. They talked and laughed, cried and fought, just like sisters. Noel had tried on several occasions to get Sam to open up on the Jason topic but each time she brought him up Sam closed down.

"So what's it like having a mom and sisters?"

"Love my sisters. They are so much fun to be around. Watching them grow up and experiencing new things has been amazing. My mother is an ego centric, micromanaging, perfectionist, who doesn't understand me at all. So yeah it's working out great."

"Do you remember when we tried to buy a mom?"

Laughing Sam nodded "Yep. The look on that pimps face when we asked for a lady who wanted to nurture her motherly desires."

"I think we were better off not having moms. I mean we turned out ok, right?"

"I suppose so. Do you remember when we would watch the school kids getting on the bus for school? I wanted a New Kids on the Block back pack."

"We did want to have the normal childhood didn't we." Sighing Noel sank deeper in the hot tub. "So what was it like being pregnant?"

Looking upwards Sam chewed on her bottom lip.

Noticing how quiet Sam got Noel tried to change the subject "I am sorry. Wonder what we are having for dinner."

"It was wonderful." Turning to look at Noel Sam gave her dear friend a soft smile "I can't even explain the happiness I felt. Each little kick of her foot, the hiccups, reading to her each night, words can't describe how it made me feel. I think she preferred Jason's voice over mine because each time he spoke calm seemed to come over her. That little girl changed my life." Blinking away unshed tears she grabbed Noel's offered hand "You should try it sometime."

"Bite your tongue." Laughing Noel gave Sam's hand a little squeeze then released it "Can you see me as a mom?"

"Hello, like I wanted to be a mom. I was so afraid I wouldn't be a good mother. Look at how my adoptive mom treated me that was the only model I had. But Jason believed in me, his faith erased my insecurities. "

"Sounds like he really helped you Sam."

Shrugging Sam shook her head "He did, but it was all a lie. I was just too stupid to see through the scheme. I loved him Noel, I loved him with every fiber of my being, I would have died for him. Sadly I was the only one that felt that way. As soon as I was damaged he moved onto to another that could give him the family he wanted."

The pain in her words and the expression on her face made Noel want to kill Jason Morgan. How dare the man throw away someone as wonderful and dear as Sam.

Wiping a single tear from her cheek Sam slowly exited the hot tub. "I am going to go lay down for a bit."

Sitting up Noel watched her closely "Do you want some company?"

Smiling Sam leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Nope I am ok on my own, you know this."

"Dinner will be served at 8:30."

Opening her mouth Noel quickly cut her off "I am not going to take no for answer."

Sam surrendered "I will see you tonight."

Watching Sam walk away Noel's heart hurt for her friend. She had been hurt in the past but this pain was different, it came from her soul. Jason had no idea the damage he inflicted on Sam. Typical male so oblivious to the actually damage their words and actions can cause someone.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Tilting her head backwards she gazed up at Darius. "Make it a buck twenty-five and we can talk."

Running his hand over her hair he leaned down and kissed her. "How is Sam?"

"Closed off and reclusive."

"Hmm sounds like someone I use to know."

Splashing him she pouted "I was never reclusive."

"Uh huh. Did you invite for her dinner?"

"Sure did, didn't give her a choice. How did it go with Jason?"

"Man has some demons, but I believe I got him thinking." stealing another kiss, he gave her hair an affectionate tug "Matthias is in route with Morgan's gift. I am going to let the Captain know to look for his helicopter."

"You do that, I am going to relax in my hot tub and listen to my ipod." Blowing him a kiss Noel slide deeper into the hot tub, digging in for a relaxing afternoon.

******************************************************************88

Gazing at her reflection in the mirror Sam brushed the front of her dress. Wearing a simple sundress, her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, a single black choker encircled her neck. She really didn't want to go eat with Noel and Darius, but she knew Noel would not take no for an answer. The conversation she had earlier with Noel had her thinking about Jason. Talking about her pregnancy reminded her just how wonderful Jason had been. The promises he had made to always protect her heart allowed the wall that had kept her safe to crumble. She would never allow anyone that close again. Love was overrated and meant for suckers.

Not paying attention as she left the room she collide into Jason.

"Crap, I'm sorry."

Catching her before she fell Jason stared down at her, she looked stunning. "I am sorry, I should have watched where I was going."

Smiling she shook her head "I was daydreaming."

Looking at one another an awkward silence fell over them. Noticing how Jason was dressed her head tilted "Where are you going?"

"Dinner. What about you?

Chuckling she rolled her eyes "Dinner."

Stepping to the side Jason swept his arm forward. "Ladies first."

Brow arched she studied him for a moment before cautiously moving forward. Seeing that look Jason sighed some things had not changed she was still wary of someone being kind to her. That look seemed to be permanent ever since she left him, she had changed, transforming into a very distant person. The earlier conversation with Darius had kept him thinking most of the day. Putting himself in Sam's shoes helped to explain some her behaviour. Nothing prior to her watching Jake being kidnapped matched her erratic actions. Sam would have gone to jail to protect Danny and Michael. The way she was with her sisters had always been loving and gentle. Had his actions caused her that much harm, was he to blame?

"Have you been enjoying yourself?"

"Sure. It's nice being away from PC. Things have been a little crazy with Sonny, so the time away was needed I suppose. Did have an interesting conversation with Darius this afternoon. Aside from beating me up he seems to be a stand up guy."

"He is a trip. I'm not surprised that Noel and him get along as well as they do, they understand each other." Sighing Sam turned to glance at Jason.

Eyes fixed on her face all Jason could do was stare. He understood when Darius referred to Sam his light, she had become his sanctuary, a place where he could rest and find peace. Inhaling deeply suddenly he felt exhausted, like the last year a half finally came crashing down upon him.

Breaking the connection between them Sam opened the door to the upper deck. "You have got to be kidding me."

The entire deck was lite up like a Christmas tree. White lights strung from the pilot house to the bow of the yacht, swayed gently in the wind. Candles decorated the permit along the railings. White roses, lilies, daisies, were placed along a long table, tiny white lights inside the vases caused them to shimmer. Soft music spilled from the speakers through out the ship.

"When did you become Martha Stewart?"

Laughing Noel came forward to welcome Sam and Jason to the table. "I pay someone a great deal of money to pimp my yacht." Leaning down she lightly kissed Sam's cheek. Turning to Jason Noel extended her hand. "Jason, thank you for joining us this evening."

Looking down at her hand gave Jason pause, eyes flickering to Sam's face the tenderness he saw erased all the unease he felt around Noel. "Thank you for inviting me Noel." Taking her hand, he pulled her to him and kissed her cheek.

Smiling Noel turned towards her mate "Would you like to introduce Matthias."

"Certainly. Jason Morgan, Sam McCall, this is one of my co-workers Matthias Young."

Matthias was a younger man, the youthful glow to his face made him look like a teenager. Messy brown hair, glasses on his face where round and very scholarly looking, he looked like he could be a college student.

"Co-workers? You make it sound like you and he are short order cooks at the Waffle House."

Laughing Matthias turned towards Sam "Tried that once, could never catch onto the lingo. When I smothered I was suppose to stack." Offering Sam his arm "Care to join me at the bar, we can swap fast food stories."

Looking over at Noel Sam shrugged and took the offered arm. "Sure why not."

Strolling up to Jason Darius's hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Glad you decided to join us. Can I get you something from the bar?"

Steel blue eyes had locked onto Matthias. "Darius, do you like your friend?"

Snickering Darius nodded "He is like a younger brother to me."

Glaring Jason growled "Then keep him away from Sam, cause if you don't, I will."

Laughing Darius knew the evening was going to be entertaining.

****************************************************88

Sam knew she was in trouble, having not drank in some time, she was drunk. Her body was overheated and tingling, a thick cloud coated her brain, making her feel extremely happy and loving. "Matthias love can you please pour me another glass?" Leaning towards him the top of neck line plunged lower, exposing the valley of her breasts. Giggling she sat up quickly "Oopps, didn't mean to flash you."

Watching Sam all Noel could do was smile. Sam had always been able to hold her liquor, that was not the case tonight. "Sam maybe you should have some water."

"Pffttt. You are the one that has been telling me to loosen up and have fun. Well I am loose." Covering her mouth she started to giggle like a loon "I said I'm loose."

Refilling Sam's wine glass Matthias was full aware that the name seated to Sam's right was not happy. Jason Morgan had staked his claim, Sam was his. It was an unspoken code amongst men, one just knew when he was missing with another man's girl. Shame really Sam McCall was a beautiful women. A rare gem, intelligent, spunky, daring, fearless, loyal, any man would be proud to call her his.

Only filling half her glass Matthias set the bottle down. "I think Noel is right you may want to stop."

Reaching for the bottle Sam pouted "I'm an adult if I want to drink I am going to drink."

"Sam, you have had enough."

Glaring at Jason she hissed "You are not the boss of me."

"I have never claimed to be your boss, but you are drunk and don't need any more wine."

Poking Matthias in the arm Sam whispered "Can you please take me back to my cabin." briefly looking over her shoulder at Jason, her voice got lower "I have a bottle of Merlot stashed away, just don't tell blue eyes, he might get grumpy and try to stop our fun."

Having heard enough Jason got to his feet and reached for Sam.

"You must be crazy." Jerking her arm away Sam mumbled "Don't touch me. Remember what Noel said, she is my protector along with her scary looking boyfriend." Looking for support from Noel she smirked "Tell him Noel!"

"You told me to stay out of it."

"Judas!!!"

Laughing Noel shook her head "I love you Sam, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

"The bed bugs are the least of my worries."

Jason held out his arm "Sam, lets go."

Whining she mumbled under her breath but still slide her hand onto his and followed him back to her room. Reaching the door to her cabin Sam walked through and moved immediately to the bed, falling down face first. Excepting Jason to leave she was surprised when she felt his hand on her calf. Rolling over she looked up at him. "Why are you still here?"

"Because I want to be."

"Well I don't need you, leave."

Standing firmly in place Jason arched a brow.

"I said go. I don't need you, I don't need Noel, I don't need anyone." Grabbing a pillow she curled into it. Feeling the mattress give under his weight Sam felt Jason tuck her in front of him. Wrapping one arm around her waist, the other arm cradled the pillow her head was resting on.

"I wont be able to sleep with you in my bed." yawning she fought sleep "I want to sleep alone." The warmth of his body was calming her. The familiar feel of his hard body pressed to her softer form felt right, it felt natural, it felt perfect.

Gently rubbing his thumb across the top of her hand, he knew she had fallen asleep. Eyes closing Jason finally gave into the resting sleep he could only get when he was with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Strong hands moved down the length of her body. Arching, breast pushing into whose hands, filling them, she turned her head, cheek rubbing back and forth, suppressing a moan as her nipples were plucked and rolled.

Wet lips brushed her bellybutton, proceeding downwards, tongue leaving a damp trail to the pelvis. Reaching for the head buried between her thighs, long fingers combed through spiky blond hair, petting it affectionately.

Spreading her legs wider, hips rolling upwards, she groaned loudly as the tip of his tongue flickered back and forth against the clit before gliding wetly to the swollen entrance of her sex.

"Bang."

Legs clamping around his head her ass bounced on the bed as she slide back and forth on the tongue buried deep inside her body.

"Bang, Bang, Bang."

Stirring Sam's head rolled to the side, whispering "go, go away." Trying to refocus on the pleasure she was feeling another loud popping sound caused her to sit up.

"Fuck me." Grabbing her head Sam looked around her room, why did she wake up from such a wonderful dream.

"Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang."

Laying back down Sam grabbed the pillow covering her head, she had way to much wine last night. Remembering how she behaved caused her stomach to somersault, to much wine.

"Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang."

Throwing the covers off the bed Sam slowly sat up. The banging sounded like gunfire, unsure why guns were being fired, but in order to get some peace and quit and rest she needed it to stop.

Wrapped up in her robe she padded barefoot out of the room. Walking through the hallway memories from the previous evening came rushing back. Why had Jason attended the dinner party? Why had he spent the night with her? What did he care what happened to her? Shaking her head she needed to go back to bed.

Squinting she stepped outside into the sunshine. Standing at the back of the ship was Jason, Darius, and Matthias, each man had a gun in hand.

"Pull"

Four bright red discs exploded from a the launching machine. Two second later Jason shot all four discs out of the sky in less then 30 seconds.

"I am sure you guys are breaking international maritime law with skeet pulling. Also shotguns are the preferred gun for skeet shooting, using a hand gun is not prohibited.

All three men turned to face Sam. Eyes lingering on Jason's face, seeing that blond hair caused her to blush recalling the dream that had been interrupted.

"Laws and rules are meant to be broken." Placing the gun on the table Matthias walked over to Sam. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

Smiling Sam tucked the edge of her robe, ensuring it didn't open. "My head is killing me and stomach is a little queasy. Just think I need some breakfast." Looking over at Jason, the scowl on his face was just another reminder that the cold distant Jason Morgan had returned. Sam was not going to allow him to ruin this trip, if he wanted to act like a jerk so be it, she was going to have fun.

"Matthias, would you be so kind to escort me to the galley?" Flipping the hair from her shoulder she bestowed on him a beautiful smile. "I know our evening was cut short but I would like to pick up where we left off." What Sam really wanted to do was go back to her room and sleep, but she wasn't going to give Jason the satisfaction of denying Matthias her attention.

"Sure, let me finish up with Jason and Darius, then I am all yours."

Looking at Jason Sam hide a tiny smirk at the look on his handsome face, he was pissed. Wanting to add fuel to the fire that was already on a slow burn she strolled up to Jason and Darius. "Why are you guys shooting skeet?"

"Trying out Jason's gift."

On the table rested two silver .50 caliber desert eagles. The butt was decorated with Jason's initals. "Wow. I have never seen a .50 caliber semi-automatic before, they are extremely rare." Turning to Darius "Why did you give these to him?"

"Because I can."

Rolling her eyes she looked up at Jason "They are beautiful. You will be able to put a fist sized hole into your next victim." Laughing she reached up and grabbed the side of her head. "My head is killing me, how much did I drink last night?"

"Enough."

"We have reverted back to one word Jason I see." waving her hand Sam turned to leave but was stopped when Jason grabbed her arm.

"Maybe you should get some water and go back to bed."

Head cocked to the side Sam smirked "Maybe you need to mind your own business and leave me alone." Pulling her arm free Sam spin around and left, meeting Matthias at the door.

Behind her Jason was fuming, he just wanted her to get some more sleep, he didn't care that she would rather recoperate with Matthais and not him. Hearing Darius laugh Jason looked over his shoulder. "Do you have something to add?"

Laughing harder Darius left Jason alone with his thoughts.

********************************************************************88

The man was trying really to hard to engage her in conversation. Staring down at her oatmeal Sam wished she had taken Jason's advice and gone back to bed. Looking up at the young man's face she grinned, he really was a very cute man, how did one so innocent looking get involved with a man like Darius.

"So what is between you and Jason?"

Inhaling deeply she really wished she had gone back to bed, talking about Jason was the last thing she wanted to do. "We use to be a together."

"I got that much, why did you go your separate ways?" Matthias knew he was pushing Sam but he had his instructions.

"Things didn't work out, it happens." Stabbing at a piece of pineapple, she looked at him "Did Noel put you up to this?"

Laughing he grabbed his chest "You crush me Samantha, I have a genuine interest in you. Since arriving on this ship Morgan has made it crystal clear that he doesn't want me around you, I would like to know why."

Combing fingers through her hair she murmured "One of his enemies shot me while I was in his arms. After waking up from a coma I watched as the man I loved told me he couldn't be with me anymore, he had to protect me, so he left me. To add insult to injury I was left with a women who had no respect for me, wanted to change me into a respectable women, that lady was my birth mother. After months of back and forth and two one night stands later we got back together. Jason and I wanted to have children, a baby brought us together, so having a family of our own was a dream for both of us. " Rubbing her forehead she pressed on "Long story short, Jason's one night stand got pregnant. I am barren due to the bullet that Jason's enemy put in me. I am damaged, so he moved onto someone that could give him what he wanted, a family."

Reaching for her hand Matthias frowned when she jerked away from his touch. "I am sorry Sam."

Sadly laughing she waved him off "No reason to be sorry. I was foolish enough to actually believe that I could keep something as wonderful as the love I shared with Jason. Love is a joke and something I will never waste my time with again." Finishing her orange juice Sam got to her feet. "Thank you for the company, I am going to retire to my room and get some sleep."

Nodding he watched as she left the galley. Turning to the open galley window he saw Jason Morgan. The mans face was ghost white and sorrow could be seen in his eyes. Mumbling to himself "Mental note to self, never fall in love."

*************************************************************************888


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Feet propped on the desk Noel watched the drama unfold on the monitor as she fished out a spoonful of Cheerios. She had watched as Sam spoke about her past with Jason, as he listened from the window. It was just as she thought; Jason had no clue what he did to Sam by keeping the truth about his son from her. He now understood that Sam thought herself worthless in his eyes, incapable of giving him something she believed he desired the most, children.

Noel saw that he went to Sam's room and stared at the closed door. Each time it looked like he was going to knock, he stopped. After several minutes he turned and left.

Finishing the last of her cereal Noel knew it was time to have a little heart to heart with Jason Morgan. Grabbing a file folder she quickly made her way to the back of the ship.

The words she spoke were playing on a loop in his mind "I was damaged, worthless, and unable to give him what he wanted." She couldn't really believe that, how many conversations had they had about not getting pregnant. They had each other, that was all they both needed. She had been the most precious thing in his life, he valued her above all others. Somehow he needed to fix what he had broken; he just didn't have any idea how to accomplish that.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Head turning Jason stared Noel. "What is?"

"The water and how the sunrise reflects off it. I love being at sea and the freedom is provides." Coming to stand next to Jason Noel continued to gaze outward "Sam and I wanted to be pirates when we got old enough to pilot our own boat, Danny was going to be the captain" Laughing Noel continued "we had plans to capture one or two containment ships, selling the items on the numerous black markets around the world. Grand dreams for a 15 and 12 year old don't you think?"

"That sounds like something Sam would want to do."

"Crazy dreams for two crazy girls." Moving away from the railing Noel took a seat. "If you are receptive I would like to talk about Sam." Pointing to the chair across from her "Please have a sit."

Rolling his neck Jason decided to hear what Noel had to say.

"Intentions and perception. It's amazing someone can have the best intentions in the world, yet if the other perceives things differently, that skewed view becomes that person's reality. Perfect example when you left Sam after she was shot. You left because you wanted to keep her safe, Sam saw things differently. She believed you sold out, her "mother" came to you, told you to leave and you did, you didn't fight to stay with her when she would have walked through fire to get to you."

"I was trying to protect her. I figured if she was away from me she would safe. Why was it so wrong to want her to be safe?"

"Not a thing wrong with that and if Sam was your average every day women it would have made perfect sense. But you know as well as I do Sam is far from ordinary." learning forward Noel continued "The life that Sam had before you was crazy. Growing up she was never told she was smart or good, Sam was a pawn in her fathers con games, used by him daily. In order to survive she was forced to marry wealth men, conning them long enough to get enough money to survive a little longer. After Bill Monroe she ceased that activity. The man almost beat her to death, when I learned of what happened, Monroe was lucky Sam had killed him because he would have begged for death after I was finished with him."

"His daughter told me Sam was conning me, that she was only with me for my money."

"Did you believe her?"

"No. I had offered Sam plenty of money on numerous occasions to leave town, she always turned me down." cracking his knuckles he stared at Noel "but I was surprised to learn of her numerous marriages. I even asked her once if she had been married and she said no."

"Sam loved you, she wanted you to look at her with pride, not see her as some high priced whore. Have you exposed all the skeletons in your closet to her?" Arching a brow she smirked when Jason grinned "Didn't think so. Listen when you have never had anything good in your life you tend to become very cynical and jaded. How can you be optimistic when every experience you have had is negative, it's nearly impossible. But when by chance something good comes your way you do whatever it takes to keep it close and protect it. That is how Sam viewed you Jason. You gave her a life she never thought she was worthy of having. You never treated her like she was insignificant or bad, you lovingly accepted Sam for Sam."

Jason nodded "I never saw anything wrong or imperfect with Sam. Her ease with life taught me to stop and smell the roses, to actual take time out for himself and do what made me happy. Sam made it possible for me to enjoy coming home. She is extraordinary."

"Yes she is and you nearly destroyed her Jason. When the losers in her past threw her away, sure it stung but she brushed it off and kept on keeping on. She denied those assholes access to her heart and soul. But with you Jason she found a reason to do things differently. Do you know what it took for her to actually make herself vulnerable to you? It took courage, trust, but she knew that if she believed in you and the love you shared, you would never do anything to hurt her."

"I didn't tell her about Elizabeth being pregnant because ten seconds before she told me she couldn't have children. I took that dream away from her, how was I suppose to tell her that another women was going to have my child." Sighing Jason murmured "I didn't want to hurt her anymore."

"Jason I understand why you did what you did, your intentions were noble and not driven by malice, but you should have known that Sam would be able to tell you were keeping something from her."

"Every time I went to tell her something came up. She was working on the show, I had issue with my work. I felt like my entire world was spinning out of control and I was just along for the ride. Besides she is not entirely free of fault, she knew that Jake was my son, why didn't she anything to me, she lied about knowing."

Laughing Noel shook her head "I have already scolded Sam about acting like a chic. Playing the games she was playing, god made me want to smack the crap out of her. She was acting like, well like the mother of your son, no offense, but that women is the poster child for female silliness."

"That kinda backfired on you." Getting to her feet Noel handed him a file folder. "You might find the information in this file helpful when it comes to your pursuit of Sam."

Grabbing the folder Jason laughed "What makes you think I want to start courting Sam?"

"Because that has been my plan since day one Jason. Silly boy, I would have thought you learned this already, I get what I want, when I want it." Smiling she winked "We are going to be heading into port in an hour. Sam and I are meeting my father for dinner and a quick business meeting."

"When do we leave?"

"We? There is no we Jason, Sam and I will be going into town together, alone."

"Is Darius aware of your plans?"

Throwing her head back Noel began to cackle. Patting Jason cheek she laughed "You are such a cutie." Leaving Jason to his thoughts she turned and left talking to herself along the way "Is Darius aware of my plans, as if."

* * *

"Noel I look like a fucking dominatrix." Hands on hips Sam tapped the "come fuck me" boots on the floor. Dressed in black and red, the skin tight skirt hugged her luscious curves, the top just as tight, the corset like top pushing her tits up and out, the red and black arrow pointed upwards to her exposed cleavage.

"You look great. If I was a guy I would totally fuck you." Chuckling adjusted her own revealing outfit "How many times have we done this? We are the eye candy, distracting the men as dear old dad went in for the kill." Hands running over her hips "Besides we are sexy bitches."

Hip bumping Noel, she grinned "Ain't that the damn truth. Alright lets go play the game." Opening the door of her room Sam gestured "After you my friend."

Jason, Darius, and Matthias waited for the ladies at the landing. Shocked at what he was seeing Jason shook his head, hell no was Sam leaving the ship looking like that.

Spinning once Noel lead the charge towards the men guarding their exit off the ship.

"Noel I am not happy."

Smiling sweetly she kissed Darius's cheek "Well when we get back I will make sure to turn that frown upside down."

Snarling Darius's eyes flashed, Noel knew he was not happy, he would just have to get over it. "We are going to see my father, thus we are perfectly safe from any wrong doings." lifting on tip toes Noel stole a kiss. "You boys have fun and don't wait up."

Snickering at the exchange between them she missed the death stare Jason was sending her way. Feeling those eyes on her body she fixed her eyes with his. "I will be fine, we have done this numerous times."

Entering Sam's personal space, looking down at her, staring into those beautiful brown eyes. "I don't think you need to go into town looked like that."

Heart quickening it all the strength Sam had not to step back from his intimdating "Dont you dare disobey" stare. "I am dressed for the occasion" shrugging she bravely teased "You need to get over it." Stepping away she moved to Noel.

"Boys play nice, cya you later."

Watching them leave Jason moved to Darius's side "How long should we wait before going after them?

"They get 10 minutes, after that we become their shadows."

In unison they moved to the weapons cabinet and prepared for the evening. It was going to be a long one for sure...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Staring at the glass of wine in her hand Sam wished she hadn't gotten drunk the night before, it would have made this evening a little more bearable if she had some alcohol in her system. With a fake smile she continued listening to the man to her left going on about his home in Morocco and how she should take some time off and visit him. Oh Noel was going to owe her big time.

Jerry Bailey had been conning and blackmailing since Noel was a little girl. After her mother passed away and a short stint living with her grandmother Noel had talked her father into allowing her to tag along. When Noel hit puberty her father found another use for his daughter, using her beauty to distract the men he wanted to con. What Jerry was not aware of was the fact that his daughter's criminal mind was greater then his. As he worked the local, low level businessmen and thugs Noel was gathering intelligence. Positioning herself, pretending to be the dumb attractive female, men talked freely in her presence, Noel used her looks just as her father did.

"Isn't this fun?"

Grinning Sam arched a brow "Do you really want an answer to that?" taking a small sip of wine "Who are this guys?"

"Local drug cartel in Panama. Jerry wants to get their permission to move some product from Africa, using the canal is the shortest route for him. So he is hashing out the percentage that will be paid."

"And who are you working my dearest friend?"

"Jerry can have the little fish, I've obtained the shark. He wants to expand his operation into the Russia, I happen to have a few contacts in Russia, so we will see what kind of arrangment can be made ."

"You are like the criminal google."

Laughing "Never looked at it that way but I guess you could call me that. If someone is in need of something unique, difficult to acquire, I am contacted."

"Does your father know the type of business you are in?" Shifting her gaze in his direction Sam watched as he chatted up the host.

"Maybe, I've never come out and told him, he believes that I have a handful of sugar daddies that fund my expensive taste." shrugging Noel continued "I don't care if he knows or not, he used me, now I use him."

"Well I am proud of you."

Arching a brow she looked at Sam "Did I hear you correctly? Have I been forgiven for going after your ex and his babies mama?"

"I wish you would have have asked me first, but I know why you did what you did." furrowing her brow "Just never do anything like that again."

"I promise nothing." Grinning she wrapped her arm around Sam's waist. "So what do you think we should do to teach the boys a lesson? Because you know as well as I do they are sitting in the bushes watching every single move we make."

Smiling impishly she thought for a moment "Well I know what always drives Jason up a wall." Looking at each other they spoke at the same time "Jealousy." Laughing they put their plan into action.

* * *

Watching through a pair of binoculars Jason did not like what he was seeing. Sam was flirting with the dark haired guy that had been tailing her the entire evening. He watched as she placed her hand on top of his arm, leaning over, giving him ample view of her cleavage. Tensing, fingers curling into the hard plastic he was gritting his teeth. "Darius how much longer are we going to sit here watching them?"

Lowering his own binoculars he counted to ten slowly. Noel was sitting on the lap of some strange man, running her finger up and down his neck. "It's time to make our presence known." Fuming Darius looked over at Jason "Are you ready?"

Cold blue eyes reflected his state of readiness. Following Darius across the parking lot Jason spoke lowly "If I remember Sam at all there is a good chance they are doing this on purpose."

"Of course they are. They want to get a reaction from us, the question is do we play their game?"

"I am not a big fan of games." remembering the way Sam was flirting with that man "but I suppose I can play. What do you have in mind?"

"Fight fire with fire. Lets go get ourselves some dates."

* * *

Rolling her eyes Sam wished the song playing over the speakers would stop so the torture of slow dancing with this thug would end. Looking over at Noel it was obvious she was having just as much fun. The plan was to flirt, dance, then leave the party. Noel had conducted her business, Jerry had left ten minutes ago and the party was slowing down, it was time to go home.

Looking over the man's shoulder she watched as Jason entered the restaurant with a rather promiscuously dressed women on his arm. Tensing her dance party asked if everything was ok. Hell no everything wasn't ok, what the hell was Jason doing here and who was that girl on his arm. Following Jason in, Darius had a a women on each arm, a red head and a blond, they giggled and clung to his arms as they moved to a vacant table.

She felt Noel before she saw her, grabbing her arm Sam pulled her in whispering "Noel dont cause a scene, please." Turning to her dance partner she excused herself "I need to speak with my friend."

Noel's eyes darkened as she watched the red head lean over Darius to kiss the blond on the mouth. 'Are you seeing this." hissing she stared at Sam "I'm going to kill him."

"Noel we started this game and they have engaged us in playing it" Not getting through Sam grabbed Noel's chin directing forcing her to concentrate on her face "Calm down. You are acting like a jealous shrew, like an ordinary female." Knowing the Noel hated being grouped into that cliche chic role, Sam needed for her to focus.

"Look at them, acting like two kings on a throne, if anyone acts like royalty it is me dammit."

Laughing Sam nodded "Exactly. So lets behave like the divas we are." Eyes flickering to Jason's face she could feel those baby blue eyes roaming over her body. She had not seen that look on his face in a long time, it was possessive and hungry, he wanted her. Empowered by that knowledge Sam confidently turned to her dance partner, pressing herself against him. Swaying her hips to the sensual rhythm of the song playing she arched her back, lifting her bottom slowly making tiny circles. Face pressed in the crook of his neck she rocked until his back was to Jason, looking over his shoulder she observed Jason.

Ignoring the girl he had escorted in Jason could not take his eyes of Sam. Seeing her slither that hot little body, a bulge was forming in the crotch of his pants.

Dragging her hands down the mans sides she grabbed onto his waist band. Slowly making tiny figure eights with her entire body she rubbed her body to his. Knowing that Jason was watching made her hot and horny. Suppressing a moan, her eyes never lefts Jason as the wet tip of her tongue slide slowly across her top lip.

Shifting Jason watched as Sam moved away from her dance partner and proceeded to the exit.

Looking over her shoulder eyes extended a silent invitation.

Pushing the "date" he was using off of him he got up, following Sam like some trained dog trailing after it's owner.

In the alley he found her, pressed to the brick siding of the building. A lone alley light illuminated just enough so Jason could see Sam arching her back, beckoning him over with her fingers. Rolling the tension in his neck away he stalked her, grabbing that dark black hair firmly in his grasp his mouth assaulted hers, kissing roughly, he forced his tongue into her mouth. Free hand sliding up her inner thigh, pushing the material to her waist. Breaking the kiss, watching he forced a moan from her as he ripped her panties off.

Ravenous Sam grabbed the back of his neck, forcing his mouth to covers hers. Sighing, eyes closing she held Jason's head as those lips traveled down her neck, nibbling and sucking to her breasts. Yanking the top of her shirt down, he tucked it under the fullness of her tits. Latching onto a nipple, sucking hard, swabbing the tightening flesh with his tongue he bite down hard enough to make her whimper.

Nails digging into his neck Sam hotly whispered in his ear "Are you enjoying the game Jason?" lightly kissing the cove of his ear "It got me wet knowing you were watching me."

Growling he quickly opened his jeans and took his throbbing cock out. Grabbing her hips, lifting, he felt her wrap her legs around his waist. Popping her ass hard with his hand his gazed narrowed in on her face as he placed the tip of his cock at the drooling entrance of her body. Gasping as he thrust his entire length into her body not stopping until he was fully seated inside her tight pussy.

"Fuck me..." exhaling, her body arched, allowing the last inch of his cock to be completed incased in her soaking wet sex. Moaning and groaning Jason thrust in and out deeper and harder, loving the obscene sounds her pussy was making with each outward thrust, he started thrusting hard and faster, roughly.

Withering as he bounced her up and down on his cock she lifted her arms, hands digging into the hard brick as she began to orgasm, gasping, breathless she cried out, her desire drenching him.

Hissing he took her harder and faster, deeper with more ferociously. "Give me that creamy cunt."

Screaming she came again his words pushing her over the edge once more. Raking her nails down his neck Sam whined when she felt Jason explode inside of her clenching, spasming sex. Hearing him call out her name.

Head falling to his shoulder, Sam felt him petting her hair, moving it to one side as he kissed the slope of her neck.

Releasing him, her legs uncoiled. Smiling she looked up at him "I believe you owe me a new pair of panties."

Laughing Jason swiped a piece of hair behind her ear. "Since when did you start wearing panties?" Smirking he laughed as she blushed. "So I am still good enough to make you blush huh."

Swatting his chest she snarked back at him "I am pleading the fifth...Come on we need to get back inside, God knows what Noel is doing to Darius. And besides you need to get back to your date." Grinning like the devil Sam tugged on Jason's shirt as she passed by. Watching her enter the restaurant Jason shook his head, she was still the Sam that he adored. Maybe Darius had been correct, the light that only comes from Sam was flickering, maybe one day it would burn brightly again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Wrapped up in a fuzzy green blanket Sam watched as the sun slowly disappeared into the horizon. It had been a crazy day, Noel and Darius had been fighting and she was dealing with the lingering feelings of what she did with Jason. She shouldn't be feeling anything, she had been horny he was present, but for some strange reasons she couldn't stop thinking about him.

When it came to Jason she had become numb, thinking about him only caused pain. It wasn't only his actions that caused distress, the way she behaved when they started falling apart was unacceptable. She would never be able to forgive herself for watching Jake being taken. Seeing the little guy around town only caused her shame. One day at Kelly's she had walked in on Liz, Cameron, and Jake having lunch, when he turned to look at her the blue eyes of her true love stared back. Maybe it was time to move away from Port Charles, she would miss her sisters and mother, but they could always come and visit. The memories in PC was suffocating her.

Feeling a warm hand touch her shoulder Sam jumped.

"Hey, sorry it's just me." Holding up both hands Jason looked down at her "I am sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Grabbing her chest she chuckled "No need to apologize, I was daydreaming."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Head falling to one side she wondered what he was up to. "Sure."

Settling into the lounge chair next to hers, they sat in silence for a few minutes. Looking over at him she smiled. "Well this feels a little awkward." drumming her fingers on the arm of the chaise "So are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am sorry for last night."

"Sorry for what?"

Rubbing his chin he looked skywards"Well what we did in the alley."

Smirking Sam was enjoying Jason's discomfort "What we did, oh you mean having phenomenal sex?"

"Yes, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."

Laughing Sam reached over and patted Jason's hand "Jase you didn't take advantage, I wanted you and you wanted me, period. I suppose that is one part of our past relationship we are still good at."

"I am sure there are other aspects of us that are still strong." inhaling sharply Jason turned to look at Sam "I am so sorry Sam."

"You don't need to apologize...."

"Yes I do. I overheard the conversation you had with Mathias, Sam I can't believe you thought yourself worthless in my eyes."

"Jason I don't want to have this conversation, it's pointless, what happened, happened. What is the point of drudging it up."

"It's important because it has affected you."

"Jason do you remember the day I told you I wasn't able to get pregnant?"

"Of course I do."

"What else happened around that time, you found out that Liz was going to have your baby. At a point where I needed you most, you were no where to be seen. I was left to grieve the fact that I would never be a mother by myself. Each time I reached for you I was shut down, I had never felt more alone."

"Dealing with my own demons, I pulled away from you, I know I am to blame Sam. But it wasn't because you couldn't have children."

"How was I suppose to know that Jason? We got together in the first place because of a baby. I knew how badly you wanted to be a father, you were born to be a dad. Unable to give you the family you desired I was left with no purpose, I had no value in your eyes." Rubbing her head she gazed at him "Jason the thing that hurt me the most was the fact that you turned your back on my pleas to help you. Something was wrong and each time I attempted to help you shut me out. Your isolation became my prison."

Unshed tears caused her beautiful brown eyes to sparkle. Eyes fixed on her face Jason didn't know what to say."

"Jason I would have done anything for you. Yet you chose people who never put you first, Sonny, Carly, Liz, always needing something from you, selfishly putting their needs ahead of yours. Elizabeth knew that you loved and wanted me yet she cruelly asked you to keep a secret from me. Sonny, Carly, they are forever making messes for you to clean up. Me, I was on the sideline, waving my hands, trying to rescue you from the pain and confusion I saw enveloping you. Jason all you had to do was reach for me, I would have saved you. The peace and rest I knew you so desperately needed, I wanted to give it to you."

Finally looking away Sam exhaled. "This is so freaking pointless. We have done way to much damage to each other to even be friends with one another. Some people are just better off on their own, I guess we are those people Jason."

Reaching for Sam's hand Jason paused when the sound of a helicopter could be heard in the distance.

"Matthias?"

Shaking his head Jason got to his feet "No he left yesterday."

Following Jason, Sam stayed close to him as they made their way to the back of the ship. Noel had not told her that anyone would be arriving while they were at sea. Turning the corner Sam stopped in her tracks. Noel and Darius were arguing with three rather large men. She could tell that Noel was nervous, she kept shifting her weight back and forth, Darius was calm and level headed.

"This doesn't look good."

Pressed to Jason's back she nodded "Noel is nervous, that is not a good sign, it takes a great deal to make her feel uneasy."

They were not close enough to hear what was being discussed, but they did see Noel gesture to them. "I think she needs us."

Reaching for her hand Jason whispered "Sam something is wrong, stay close to me ok."

Nodding they approached together.

"Sam and Jason, we are going to be accompanying these gentlemen to a business meeting. The captain has been instructed to continue on course towards Alaska. We will met up with you in a few days."

Catching Noel's stare Sam knew something was very wrong.

Putting on a fake smile Noel turned back to the men. "If I could have a few minutes to grab an overnight bag."

"That wont be necessary our employer has made arrangements for."

Turning once more to Sam Noel spoke softly. "Remember playing Titanic, the ladies wearing their Sunday best and the men in black top hats and skinny cigars, those are the days I cherish the most." and with that noel and Darius climbed into the helicopter.

"What the hell was that all about."

Watching them disappear into the dark night sky Sam quickly took off. "Sam, stop, where are you going?" catching up with her they stood in front of Noel's cabin door. "What is going on Sam?" Entering the room Sam looked around for Noels lap top.

"We need to find Noel's computer." searching her room "When we were little we had a secret language, if one of us was in trouble we reverted to these codes. One time she stole something from her fathers girlfriend of the month. Before his playmate could go through Noel's belongs I got there first and was able to remove the evidence."

Laughing Jason grabbed Noel's laptop "Sounds like you two gave your fathers a run for their money."

Grinning Sam opened the computer. The log on prompt popped up, in which Sam entered the code in Noel's riddle. "Lets hope this is correct." With crossed fingers Sam entered the password. Chewing on her lower lip she smiled when the desktop popped onto the screen.

"Alright, lets see what kinda trouble Noel has gotten herself into this time."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Oh my god Jason this is pointless." Frustrated Sam slammed the laptop shut. "What am I suppose to be looking for? We have gone through every file on that computer and nothing is jumping out at me." Raking fingers through her hair she turned towards Jason "Did Darius tell you anything on your stake out?"

Ignoring her barb Jason shook his head "No. The only thing we spoke about was Noel and you."

Standing she began to pace recalling her conversation with Noel "Noel told me that she had been working with the boss of a drug cartel her father has been scamming. This boss wants to expand his operations westward into Russia, Noel was helping facilitate that expansion, maybe that has something to do with her unexpected departure" Stopping in front of the cabin window Sam tugged on her lower lip as she thought.

Watching her Jason couldn't help but notice the tiny pair of shorts she was wearing. Casting his eyes upwards he needed to remain focused on the task at hand, but knowing she was so close was making that hard to do. Observing her silhouette the length of her hair was covering the delicate curve of her neck and shoulders. The white tee shirt clinged tightly to her torso putting her breasts and tiny waist on display. Pink running shorts covered just enough of her ass to be consider decent, but any bending or stooping would have the material accenting other parts of her. A barely audible mumble could be heard escaping his mouth.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Adjusting his pants he moved closer to her "Sam, lets call it a night. We both need to get a good nights sleep."

"How am I suppose to sleep knowing that Noel is in danger?"

"We don't know if she is. Sure she seemed nervous, but she has Darius, I guarantee he will not allow anything to happen to her."

"Good point, overprotective males tend to come in hand once in a while." Shrugging she moved over to the desk and turned off Noel's laptop "A good nights sleep will help clear the mind."

Exiting the main state room Sam could feel the energy from Jason's body. While in deep thought she had caught his stare, he wanted her, and damn-it she wanted him, but she would not give into temptation. With any other ex she would have no problem having a sexual relationship, separating love and sex had always been easy for her, but with Jason things were different. He made her crave intimacy, the touch of his hand on hers, falling asleep listening to the steady beat of his heart, the smell of him on her skin. The man made her feel and feeling was something Sam never wanted to experience again.

Pausing in front of her cabin door Sam turned to face Jason. Unaware of how close he was Sam nearly fell into him. Grabbing his arm she looked up at him. "Sorry..."

Catching her with one arm, Jason swept her closer to his body. Gazing onto her face, his free hand gently brushed hair behind the cove of her ear. Lowering his face to hers, he watched as she turned her face away from him. Determined to get what he wanted the softness of his lips grazed the smooth slope of her neck.

Eyes closing Sam reached for Jason's face, cupping the side of his neck with her hand. Lightly dragging her fingertips down his cheek to his mouth she slowly turned, tipping her face towards his. Eyes fluttering open the intensity of Jason's gaze was almost to much for her.

Pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, her body relaxed as his arm tightend around her waist. Slowly parting her lips Sam's soft moan was muffled as his lips covered her mouth. Inhaling she took his breathe inside her.

Pulling away from the kiss Jason's hand moved down her throat. "Open your eyes."

Obeying the soft command Sam looked up at him, even as his hand ventured lower across the top of her breasts. Resisting the need to press her tits into his hand she stayed still enjoying the exploration of her body.

Both hands circling the small expansion of her waist, they traveled lower to her ass. Grabbing both full cheeks, the roughness of his touch caused her to shift slightly, but her fixed stare was never broken. Jerking her closer to him his mouth founds hers once more, kissing her passionately his tongue dipping in to taste her.

Nails digging into the back of his neck Sam broke their kiss. "We shouldn't be doing this again."

Grinning Jason he picked her up by the ass, forcing her legs to coil around his waist. "And what should we be doing?"

Giggling Sam leaned down whispering into his ear all the things he should be doing to her. Swatting her bottom he playfully bowed his head "Your wish is my command." Kicking the door open to his room he was bound and determined to make all her dreams come true.

* * *

Curled against his side Jason watched as Sam slept. He would never get enough of watching her sleep. As the tension slowly left her body, her face took an almost childlike appearance, a very peaceful look would come across her face. Lightly petting her hair Jason's eyes closed as he remembered the night he wished he could erase from both their memories.

_Pressed to Sam's door all Jason saw was red. What was wrong with her? She hired two men to threaten a defenseless women and her young children, was she truly that evil and messed up. She was pissed at him, that was fine, but she needed to direct that anger at him, not Elizabeth and her children. This was not the same women he had fallen in love with twice, this was not his Sam. Something had to happen to snap her back into reality, something drastic and since no one seemed to know how to get her back to reality it fell upon him. Sighing he sadly left her apartment complex, knowing that their relationship had been permanently scarred by his words._

Eyes opening he pressed her closer to him, resting his head atop hers. Whispering into the quiet dark room "I would have never hurt you." Sighing deeply he fell asleep next to his most cherished gift.

* * *

The sound of a helicopter stirred Jason and Sam at the same time. Looking at one another they quickly jumped out of bed, putting the clothes on from the previous day. "Maybe they are back?" Before Jason could say a thing Sam was out the door, headed to the back of the ship.

Jason knew it wasn't Noel and Darius, instead Matthais had returned with three additional men. Studying the men Jason knew instantly they were more of Darius's brothers. And right now they were all eyeing Sam, she was barely dressed, and the little clothing she did have on left little to the imagination. Oh hell no, this was not acceptable.

"Matthais, good to see you again." Stepping in front of Sam, Jason wanted these men to know she was already taken.

Unaware of all the male posturing Sam moved in front of Jason. "Matthais, have you heard from Darius?"

"That is why we are here." turning towards Jason "We will need to speak to you in private."

"Excuse me. Anything you have to tell him, you can tell me."

"You are a women, nothing we have to say concerns you."

Turning slowly in the direction of the voice Sam felt her blood pressure rising. "I am not sure who you are and honestly I don't give a fuck, but you are on my best friends ship and when she isn't on board it makes it my ship. So you better change your tone and attitude because if you think for two seconds that caveman mentality is going to be tolerated you have been sorely misinformed." Pissed Sam turned towards Jason and Matthais "I will be in Noel's office, when you are ready to talk about the plan of action to get Noel and Darius back, you know where to find me." Spinning around Sam walked away.

All that could be heard on the deck was crickets as no one said a thing. Suddenly Matthais began to laugh "Guess she told you huh Abe." Shaking his head Matthais took off in Sam's direction.

"God what a bitch."

Turning to face the man named Abe Jason extended his hand. "We have not been introduced, Jason Morgan."

Taking his hand in a firm shake "Abe."

"Abe, just going to say this once." lowering his voice those blue eyes of his flashed dangerously "Do not disrespect her again." Seeing him nod in acknowledgement Jason released his hand then left the deck.

"Is Darius worth this?" The man on Abe's left asked.

"Of course he is, he is our brother, but nothing says we cant make his life a living hell for the rest of his unnatural life."

"Lets go tell bossy britches who we are and why we are here."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Standing behind the chair Sam occupied Jason silently observed the men before them. The man they called Abe was short and stocky, thick like a strong bulldog, with a military style haircut. Seeing him at a distance he looked very ordinary, but if someone got close enough the darkness of the man's eyes made him look evil. The intensity of his stare would crack and toughest nut. Aaron was Asain, tall and slender, the energy he omitted was very calm and gentle. The last man had not spoken, but any doubt about who and what this man was could be summed up in his appearance. Tattoos covered 80% of his body. The black and gray art was full of devils and demons, grotesque images, he was a walking nightmare.

Drumming her fingers on the desk Sam patiently waited for one of them to speak.

"Sam, Darius and Noel are safe for right now. They are the guests of a powerful leader in the Russian mafia, Ivan Ulanov."

"Is this the man that Noel was working with, the one who was going to partner up with her contact in Chile?"

"No. Ivan is the rivial of her contact, that is why Darius and Noel are at his complex, he wants reassurances that Noel will not bring those two men together."

Gnawing on her lower lip Sam thought for a few moments. "Noel has always been neutral, she doesn't take sides, whomever pays her the most money wins her brief attention. If she knew that this Russian deal was going to cause her drama she would have walked away and not thought twice about it." glancing at Matthais "Ok if all you are saying is true all this Ulanov character had to do was approach Noel and ask her to stay out of it. Noel is not someone who seeks out drama, so something doesn't make sense."

Stepping forward Abe spoke "That is were Darius comes into play. When he showed up at meeting between Noel's father and the local crime lord he compromised Noel."

Shaking her head Sam sighed "Fucking men."

Sensing the frustration building in Sam Jason moved to stand next to her. "What is it Sam?"

"Well now I understand why they were fighting." looking around the room she rolled her eyes "I am going to give you all a little lesson. There is a very simple explanation on how Noel has become so successful, she isn't threatening. All you see is an attractive female who smiles and flirts, a play toy for the rich and powerful. Because she isn't considered someone they need to worry about she is drawn into their inner circle. That is the key to her success, moving in and out, gathering information, she is the perfect double agent, Darius blew that cover."

Rubbing her temples she listened as Jason took over the line of questioning. "Matthias, how did you know that Darius is in trouble?"

Glancing at his brothers Matthias waited until the tattooed man gave an approving nod.

"It is our business to know where all our brothers are located. The Brand has been around..." before he could finish Abe spoke up "The female needs to leave"

"Oh for Christs sake, spill it." sarcastically Sam looked over at him "I promise not to faint."

Smirking Jason looked at the men "She is tough, I am sure anything you say will not tarnish her morals."

Crinkling her nose up Sam gazed upwards "Well, thank you, I guess."

"The MB have been around for centuries. A secret organization committed to keeping the world balanced."

"You keep the world balanced, care to expand on that a little bit."

"No, not at this time." winking at her Matthias continued "we are the men countries call when they have pesky problems that wont get away, we are the exterminators."

"How charming. Is that was your business cards say "Have a ruthless dictator you want to get rid of, then call us, satisfaction guaranteed" laughing Sam looked at each of them "Hope you are offered good health benefits."

"How was Darius able to get a hold of you?" Still standing next to Sam Jason unconsciously ran his hand from the top of her head to her neck, where his hand lingered, petting her softly.

"As I stated before we have ways to keep track of the MB brothers. Each one of us has a GPS chip inserted behind the knee. Every ten hours it flips on, calls home, then turns off. Since we can track him, a scout was dispatched to the last known location signal, St. Petersburg, Russia. He was able to make visual contact.

"Well I don't understand why you are here, Ivan will keep them overnight then release them."

"If Ivan was a typical mobster I would not be worried, but Ivan is not, the man is cruel and brutal. He rules his operation with an iron fist. If one of his soldiers disobeys they are subjected to torture. I want to get Darius and Noel away from him as fast as we can."

"How are we suppose to do that exactly?"

"We are going to extract them."

"Why are you telling us this. I have no doubt you need for us to help you with this rescue mission, so what's the catch?" Studying each man Jason was making mental notes, watching how they spoke and moved, looking for weak points.

"The Ulanvo Estate is like a guarded fortress. Our conventional methods can not be used, so we need to use Sam as bait."

"No!"

"Jason, it's my choice, I want to help."

The fierce expression on Jason's face caused Sam to gasp. She had never seen him look like this. The kind, gentle man that held her so tenderly last night was replaced by the cold, ruthless, enforcer. Seeing him move in closer she began to gnaw on her lower lip. Casting a nervous glance to the other men in the room all she saw was icy apathetic amusement on their faces.

Clearing her throat Sam grabbed the phone, paging Phillip. "Gentlemen, when Phillip arrives he will take you to the galley for some breakfast. The chef on board is wonderful so whatever you want she will prepare.

Jason and I will join you shortly."

Smirking Abe lead the charge out of the room. When only the tattooed men was left the look he gave Jason made Sam's blood run cold. His low, baritone voice filled the room "Good luck." And with that he was gone, shutting the door behind him.

"I am going to help them."

"No you are not."

Angry Sam glared at him "You are not the boss of me. I can go where I want, when I want, I don't answer to you or any other man. So please stop with the macho alpha male attitude, it is not working on me and I'm getting sick of hearing it."

The silence that acknowledge her comment made her nervous. A yelling, pissed Jason she knew how to handle, but the quiet cold side of him was new to her, she had no plan in place to combat it. Inhaling sharply she struggled to get the upper hand. Whispering "I am going Jason."

Taking a step forward, Sam took a step backwards trying to maintain a safe distance from him. "Jason, stop this is not a game."

His silence was killing her and her body was responding to it. He wanted to dominate her he would not settle for anything else, he demanded her submission. Stumbling backwards she did not stop until her back was pressed to the wall of the office. Trapped between the wall and him she shook her head.

Invading her space, his large powerful body dwarfed her pettit frame. Leaning into her his lips lightly caressed her own. Looking into her eyes she felt his warm breath hissing onto her mouth as he spoke. "You are not going. You don't get a say in the matter. Am I understood?"

"I fucking hate you." breathless she moaned when he kissed her again.

"Hate me all you like, it matters not to me Sam, you will obey me." And with that Jason spun around, leaving her pressed to the wall, weak and confused.

Shaking the cobwebs away her strength came back. He would punish her, arrogant prick, she would show him. By the end of the day he would be begging and pleading and then in his moment of weakness she would spring her trap. Jason Morgan had met his match.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Standing outside the office door Jason sighed. He shouldn't have spoken to Sam the way he did. Once again his base instinct to keep her safe had him treating her like a two year old. Sam was a grown women who grew up in a dangerous environment, if she wants to help her friend who was he to tell her no. He knew that Sam was tough and more then capable of taking care of herself, it was just difficult to stand by and watch when all he wanted to do was keep her safe from harm.

Knocking on the closed door, he waited a couple of seconds and then poked his head in. "Sam?"

Seated at the desk she looked up at him "What do you want?"

"Am I come in?"

Arching a brow she sat back watching him closely "You are asking me, not going to barge in, yank me to the floor by the hair, drag me off to your cave?"

"Maybe later if you are up for it?" Grinning he held out his arms "I am sorry for the way I treated you. You are an adult and I need to respect your choices and decisions. It's just hard, my desire to protect you sometimes overrides my more sensible side."

"Uh huh." Watching him she settled back into the large leather chair. Sam could not stay mad at him for long, she understand his desire to keep her safe, the same desire resided inside of her when it came to him.

"I forgive you but that doesn't get you off the hook." Jumping to her feet she slowly made her way to him. "I think you should be punished." Circling him, she dragged her hand across his back then down his arm. Grabbing his hand she threaded her fingers with his "After we have finished telling the Get-A-Long gang the plan and eating dinner you will come back to my room."

Smiling Jason lifted their hands, placing a kiss on the top of hers. "Should I be scared?"

Grinning ear to ear Sam pressed a soft kiss to his cheek "Depends on what scares you." Releasing his hand she headed towards the door. "Come on my caveman, lets go tell the testosterone club whats up."

* * *

"God no wonder Darius wants to stay with Noel he is spoiled rotten." Slicing into the steak, Aaron moaned as the tender beef melted in his mouth.

"I need to find me a good girl, one that can cook like this. If I had this waiting for me at home I would settle down and marry."

"Marriage is not for guys like us. What lady are you going to find that is ok with you disappearing on a moments notice, never being able to tell her where you are going, when you will be home. What female in their right mind would want that?

"Darius found Noel, Ginny stumbled upon Elijah, it can happen"

Listening to the peanut gallery all Sam could do was smile. "Would you rather have a good girl or a bad girl?"

"That's a loaded question, both girls offer something different." Abe pulling out a pipe "When I'm with a good girl I tend to be more protective, plus corrupting an innocent is always fun."

"Plus a bad girl would never put up with your shit. What's that old saying "Can't bullshit a bullshitter" a good girl allows you to get away with crap, a bad girl would tell you where to shove it" batting long lashes Sam smiled.

Opening a beer Matthias passed one to Jason "I want a good girl. One that I know is faithful and sincere, wont cause me any drama, she will stay a home like a women should"

"Fuck you Matthais, stay at home like a women should, you are aware that this is the 21st century? You are to young for a good girl. Start out with a handful of bad girls, they will teach you everything you need to know about the female species. Bad girls are normally the more honest ones in the female pool. They accept both parts of their duality, happy with the darkness that resides in all humans but they are also safe and secure in the goodness that dwells inside as well."

"I want both a bad girl to have fun with a good girl to breed with." Realizing his mistake Matthias looked over at Sam, seeing the pain expression on her lovely face, he felt like an ass. "That's not what I meant."

Staring at Matthias "Yes it is, don't lie." Giving him a half grin she looked at Jason "Jason got his good girl knocked up."

Shocked Jason remained silent he wasn't sure what to say so he nodded. "We are not a couple, but she does have my son."

Laughing the tattooed man shook his head "Classic, you will forever be attached to a good girl leech. Be careful Jason she will suck the life out of you."

"Thanks for the advice. My son's mother and I are not a couple. I am not in love with her nor could I ever be, but my son is provided for."

"So when do you get to see your son?"

Staring blankly Jason shrugged. "I don't." An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room. Each man took turns staring at Jason then adverting their eyes, not wanting to make eye to eye contact.

"Ok lets talk about getting Darius and Noel back, I have a plan."

"We will be using the plan I have created."

"No we will not." Glaring at the man Sam was so sick and tired of everyone bossing her around. "Listen slick the only one I am worried about is Noel. Now if you and your merry bunch of minions want to use your plan, go for it, rescue Darius. I know Noel and the plan that I have will have us in and out of the estate in less then 19 hours without one person being shot or killed."

Abe looked over at Matthias "What do you say Matt, should we trust Sam and her plan?"

"I believe that Sam's plan could work."

Sam watched as Abe looked for the approval of the tattooed man. Observing that nod Sam smiled. "Thank you for trusting me. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, Jason and I are going to retire for the evening."

* * *

Sam was in heaven. Hot scented water lapped onto her skin as she slowly rolled to one side. Chin resting on the edge of the tub she stared as Jason pulled off his shirt, then pants. He was a perfect male specimen, powerful and heavily muscled

"You are extremely hot Jason, are you aware of this?" Sitting up her bottom scooted upwards as Jason slipped in behind her.

"Of course I am aware of it. You know me, I'm a playboy." Shaking his head, he got comfortable, opening his legs Sam's tiny frame slipped between them.

Grab a handful of bubbles Sam rubbed them down his arm. "So are you going to survive your punishment?"

Pressing a light kiss to her damp shoulder, his arms coiled around her. "It will be tough but I think I will live through it."

Lifting a leg out of the water the bubbles covering it slowly caressed her soft skin as they flowed downwards. Reaching up, both hands grabbing her ankle, fingertips lightly followed the trail of bubbles, until they disappeared beneath the water. Head turning she lifted her chin till the fullness of her lips grazed his neck. "I thought you hated bubble baths?"

Sliding his hands down her sides he nibbled at her earlobe "You are naked, wet, and in my arms, whats to hate."

Eyes closing Sam rested against him, savoring the peace and quiet, loving his embrace. "I am sorry Jason."

Pulling her closer, he held her tight. "For what?"

"That Jake is not in your life." Intertwining their fingers, both hands rested beneath her breasts "I know how badly you have wanted a family."

"Unfortunately the one I wanted to have family with wasn't the one that got pregnant."

Turning her head to the side her cheek rested on his chest. "I guess kids were never part of the plan for us. Can't say that I am surprised, I'm a con and you a killer, who thought having a kid would be a good thing."

Holding her tight he continued to stroke her. "We can be each others family."

Sighing she sat up "No we can't." Drawing her knees in Sam rested her head on top of them "Would you have hurt me Jason?"

The pain in her voice made him ache. Wanting to draw her back into his arm he reached for her.

Unshed tears caused her eyes to sparkle as she looked at him. She looked so tired and hurt, Sam was letting her guard down, allowing him to see inside her soul, see the damage he inflicted. Getting out of the tub Jason reached in, lifting Sam from the water. Clinging to him, face buried in the side of his neck, she was holding on for dear life.

Gently laying her down on the bed Jason gazed down at her, love shining from his eyes. "You are my heart and soul Sam. My happiness forever entwined with your own. When you walked out of my life half of me died." Stroking the side of her face "I love you. Whatever it takes I will do to rebuild your faith and trust in me."

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she reached for him, cradling his face. "Help heal me Jason, love me."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Running her fingers through spiky blonde hair Sam smiled. Staring down at the sleeping man whose head was pillowed by her torso she watched him. This man had the power to heal her soul and yet at the same time crush it.

She had never stopped loving Jason, even during the bad times the hate she directed at him only masked the pain from her broken heart. Remembering all the negative and hateful things they did to one another was almost to much to bare. They would never be able to get back what they use to have, it was pointless to even try.

Overtaken by emotion Sam needed to get away from him. Wiggling, she gingerly worked herself free of his weight and got out of bed. Looking down she stared until her heart began to swell, she had to escape.

* * *

Seated in the dark, lost in her thoughts, she jumped when a cool hand touched her shoulder.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"God Matthias what are you some kinda ninja, I didn't even hear the door open" shaking her head she pointed to the empty seat. "Park it."

"Dang Sam have you eve been accused of being bossy?"

"Once to twice. What are you doing up so late?" Reaching over the counter she grabbed a water bottle and chucked it him.

"I require little to no sleep to function."

Grinning she winked "You may want to look into getting at least 7 hours of sleep, beauty rest, you could use it."

"What are you doing up? Figured Jason and you would still be at it."

"What Jason and I do is none of your concern." growing silent Sam began picking at the wrapper on the bottle she was drinking from "I need to stay away from him, nothing positive can come from he and I getting back together again. To much damage has been inflicted, to many deep wounds that will never heal, I would be setting myself up to fail.

"You don't come across as someone that is scared of a little hard work or change, so why the doubt?"

Turning to look at him Sam shrugged "I counted on him to have my back like I had his. Jason almost died but I refused to let him. I gave him all of my energy, time, and love and when I needed him the most he was no where to be found. I've felt alone most of my life, never felt like I belonged anywhere to anyone. When I found Jason he showed me another way to life, he taught me how to love. He didn't love me enough to fight. I was left alone once more."

"This happened when you were shot?"

Chuckled sadly "Yes. My entire world changed with that one bullet. He dumped me onto my mothers front porch and never looked back. I thought I could forgive him but I was lying to myself." Inhaling deeply she smirked at Matthias "Take my advice stay away from love, nothing good can come from it."

"Did Jason leave you for another women?"

"No."

"Because he didn't love you?"

"No."

"Had he grown bored?"

"No."

"He left because he loved you Sam. This life we lead is brutal and the person he loved the most caught a bullet that was meant for him. Turning away from you was the only way he saw to protect you. It doesn't make the decision any less painful but the action did not come from a place of malice it was formed from a place of love."

"Matt I understand that. I knew that Jason's intentions were good and in the right place but does not change the fact that he gave up on me."

"He made a mistake Sam, one that has cost him more then he every imagined. He lost his son, the love of his life, his entire world crumbled at his feet. If I remember correctly I believe you stole money from his best friend because you were trying to adopt a baby of your own. When no one else believed in you he did, because deep down he knew who you are. Not some con or a whore looking for an easy mark or the next con, he knew your heart."

Listening she felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "But how can he ever forgive me for what I did to his son." Hanging her head tears blinded her.

Reaching for her Matthias lifted her head "How could he not, you are his heart Sam. You are the blood that runs through his veins, your love fuels and sustains him." Taking her hand he gave it a little squeeze "If you ask me I don't think he is the one that needs to forgive, you need to forgive yourself Sam."

Closing her eyes, large tears streamed down her cheeks. "I stood by and watched as the child of my soul mate was taken. I did nothing to stop it, didn't go to Jason and tell him what I knew. I didn't want Jake to be harmed, I was just trapped, fear paralyzed me."

Smiling warmly "From what I've been told you would never find a more loving, loyal, devoted and fiercely protective person when it comes to you and the ones you love. You would die for your loved ones. Jake is an extension of Jason so I am positive that the same blanket of protection and love would cover the little guy as well. You messed up, Jason messed up looks like a pretty clean slate to me." Getting up Matt grabbed his water and headed for the door. Before leaving he looked back at her. 'Aren't you both tired of being alone."

Seeing him leave Sam closed her eyes whispering "Yes."

* * *

Jason had not moved, laying flat on his stomach, head turned in the direction of the door, he kept his silent vigil. Peeling off her robe she sat on the edge of the bed just observing him. He had given her so much, a home, family, love and sure they made serious mistakes it didn't subtract from the goodness and love that resided in his heart. She felt empty inside, depleted of anything good, her soul frozen, she needed the warmth his love provided.

Crawling to him Sam bent over him, long black hair covering his back as she lightly pressed her mouth to his shoulder blade. Hands resting at his neck, she kissed and licked upwards, bathing his skin, the salty taste of him was so familiar.

Stirring Jason's eyes slowly opened as Sam began to nibble and kiss his neck. "Sam?"

"Roll over Jason."

Obeying he rolled to his back only to have Sam settle on top of him. Gazing up at her Jason was stunned at the beauty of her face.

Falling forward, body covering his, soft lips found his mouth. Kissing him softly Sam pulled back only to whisper "I don't walk alone anymore...." Cradling his face tears spilled from from her eyes. "I need to be your love... the passion that animates you.... " kissing him again, she felt his strong arms encircle her.

Pulling her down Jason rolled over her, pinning her to the bed. Placing both hands on the mattress on either side of her head, he felt Sam's hand slip between their bodies then coil around his hard dick, rubbing it up and down, the look on her face was mesmerizing. Attacking her neck Jason kissed and sucked at the smooth skin, even as his hips thrust forward, fucking her hand.

Releasing his sex, she hugged him tightly panting as she spoke "I have missed you sorely..... the touch of your hand, the way you smell." gasping she arched off the bed as Jason's mouth found her nipple, sucking it roughly "I was born to love you Jason."

Placing his hand between her legs the wetness he found made him growl. Palming his dick, working the tip up and down her slick slit, he wedged it into the opening of her body. Threading his finger through her hair with one hand, holding her head down, his eyes never left hers when he thrust his entire length into her willing body.

Grabbing the blankets on the bed, her hips met his, allowing him to thrust in as deep and hard as he liked. Spreading herself wider her eyes remained fixed, allowing him to see the pleasure she reserved for only him.

Thrusting harder and faster she whimpered yet took it. Lifting her head by the hair Jason kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Jerking her back to the mattress he moaned "I love you Sam... you are mine... I will never leave you again."

The tenderness of his words contrasted the roughness of his body. Moaning Sam could feel the inside of her body constricting tighter and tighter, gripping his invading sex, trying to pull it deeper inside. "yess.. I love you... Jason... soo much... I love.. you..." Pulling at the covers, knotting them tighter, her legs began to shake as she climaxed, drenching his cock in her juices.

Throwing his head back Jason roared as he exploded into her, pumping into her for the third time that evening. This time the deal had been sealed.... She was his.... and He was hers.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Stop moving." Looking up at Darius Noel glared "God you are worse then a three year old." Running a comb through his goatee she sighed when he jerked again.

"God damn women, you don't have to pull the hair off my chin." Snatching the comb away from, he gingerly raked through it "See gentle."

Rolling her eyes "Whatever, you are such a baby."

"You just are pissed at yourself, you couldn't handle Ivan." Darius knew he was skating on thin ice but he couldn't help himself, he loved pissing her off, it made making up so much sweeter. "We all make mistakes rookie."

Hands on her hips Noel arched a brow "You really want to go there?"

Laughing he grabbed her waist, jerking her to him "You love me." Moving in for a kiss she turned her head, giving him her cheek. Digging his fingers into her sides she squeaked then laughed. "Stop asshole... "

Squirming Noel tried to slither from his strong embrace, wiggling and fidgeting, her attempts to flee only caused him to tickle more. Tugging at his hands she laughed harder. "Stop, I.. I can't breath..."

"Say you love me and the torture will end." Laughing the look she gave him was classic, she would get him back.

His resolve strengthen the tickling continued until she finally gave him what he wanted. "Yes, I love you, stop, mercy, uncle, stop..." Ceasing he wrapped his arms around her,squeezing affectionately. "I love you to."

"So do you think Sam and the boys will show up tonight?"

"Lets hope so." Laughing she straighted his shirt "I have full confidence in my friend, she will work Ivan and get us released. I just hope your brothers aren't behaving like a pack of neanderthal. Besides if she doesn't come and get us we can implement plan B."

Head tilted upwards Darius stared at the ceiling allowing Noel to finish combing then braiding the goatee. "You have a plan B?"

Tugging on the braid she cocked her head to the side "No, plan B was yours to create and execute."

"I don't think so boss, you are the head chief, you design the attack plan, I just follow orders." Smirking he placed a kiss on her forehead., then headed for the door. "Come on my love lets go see what kinda trouble we can get into."

Grumbling she shook her head. "Why do I keep you around?" Moving pass him she whelped when the flat of his hand found her bottom. "Because I'm dead sexy and fuck you properly."

"Well that I will agree on" smiling sweetly she winked "You are dead sexy."

* * *

Exiting the hotel suite she took a deep cleansing breath. It was time to implement the crazy scheme she had cooked up. What if this didn't work? What if you got Noel or Darius killed? Feeling the panic set in, she was two seconds away from going back inside and allowing Darius's brothers handle this. Before she could take a step backwards she felt him. Looking down the hall he stood at the elevator with the other men, he believed in her, his faith unwavering, she can do this, she would rescue her friend.

Dressed in all black these men had slipped into work mode. No one smiled or joked, a pack of killers all focused on one mission, getting their brother and his mate back. They were an intimating group, from the cold, ruthless expressions on their face, to impressive physical traits.

Sam was dressed in all white. The skirt was ankle length with a high slit on the side, to the white camisole and tailored jacket. Black hair was accented against the white material. The vision and image she created was done with purpose, she was the ringleader and the men minions who she controlled.

The plan put into place would have Sam offering Ivan something he wanted and needed, in return she would get her friends back, an even trade. She would be meeting Ivan alone per his request. Once the promised items were delivered to his home, Noel and Darius would be released. Sam had the men around as back up in case something went wrong she knew they would storm in guns a blazing, extracting all of them. But Sam had made a promise to Matthias, not one bullet would be shot, so she was prepared to make sure that happened.

"Gentlemen are you ready?" seeing each of them nod, she licked her lips "lets go get our people back."


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone was in place, it was time to go. Tugging on her fingers Sam was nervous, normally conning some loser guy would be a piece of cake, but this con had greater stakes, ones she not was willing to lose.

Feeling a slight tug on her arm Sam turned to look at Jason. "You are going to be fine." Pulling her to him, strong arms wrapped tightly around her, leaning in he whispered into her ear "I am not going to let anything happen to Noel, Darius, or you. Nothing to fear my girl." Giving her one last hug he released her, pushing her in the direction of the restaurant.

Straighting her jacket she took a deep breath and went in.

Staring across the table at Ivan Sam did her best to try and look interested. For the past 30 minutes he went on and on about his vast empire and his ideas for global expansion.

"Sounds like you have a through business plan in place Ivan. Can we get back to the subject of Noel and Darius, I have come to see them released."

"I am sure you would like to see your friends released but that is not in the plan. They are mine now and that is that."

Grabbing his steak knife Sam plunged it into the middle of his hand. Twisting it slightly she snarled "I am finished fucking with you." Pulling the blade free his blood dripping from it's sharp point.

"Bitch! I'm going kill you." Before he could go for a gun, a small red dot appeared on his forehead. Quickly scanning the room Ivan saw that each guard in the room also had a red jumping point of light.

"Either you are going through puberty or that is a laser guided scope on a rifle." The twenty guards stationed in the room all turned looking for instruction from the boss.

"Now that I have your attention this is how things are to happen." pulling out her phone she moved to hand it to him and then stopped, giggling "Silly me you cant' dial with that wounded hand of yours, let me help."

"You will not get away with this, no one attacks me." Seething, Ivan cradled his hurt hand "What do you want?"

"I want my friends back, Noel and Darius safely escorted to my ship in the harbor."

"Fine."

Smiling sweetly "Excellent. See how easy that was. And because you have been so cooperative Noel has arranged a gift to be delivered to your home. I am sure you will make good use of it." Pushing back from the table Sam extended her hand. "It have been a pleasure."

"Fuck you."

Laughing Sam blew him a little kiss then disappeared.

* * *

A mile down the road she caught up with her party. Grinning from ear to ear she bowed as they clapped.

"Well done."

"Thank you, thank you, it worked out better then I thought."

"The knife was a nice touch."

Turning towards the silent tattooed man she nodded "Thought you would like that."

"Curious, you knew we had the targets closest to your covered, but the ten guards around the perimeter where did the laser points come from?"

"Well Abe brute force isn't always needed to accomplish the objective. I bought 10 of those laser pointers, paid the afternoon staff to lay in wait and if they saw Ivan had a glowing red dot, they were instructed to cover the rest of his men."

"Go on and say it, 'thank you Sam for your wonderful plan and brilliant execution."

Laughing Matthias grabbed Sam throwing her over his shoulder.

"Stop... let me down... " digging her nails into his lower back she looked over at Jason "Are you going to stand there and do nothing?"

Shaking his head Jason smacked her ass as he passed by "I've been told countless times that you can take care of yourself. You are on your own cupcake."

Adjusting her Matthias chuckled "Lets go get a beer."

* * *

"Another round of that potent Russian vodka" Abe was drunk. For the past three hours they have been celebrating. Darius and Noel returned safely home, all was right with the world.

Watching all of them Sam just smiled. Jason was having a great time with the brothers, they all seemed to share mutual character traits. It was nice to see Jason making friends.

Sliding next to Sam Noel kissed her cheek "Thank you my love. I knew I could count on you to rescue us."

Resting her head Noel's shoulder Sam grabbed her hand. "Of course you can count on me, that's what friends are for."

"Lucky for me I have a fearless best friend that is willing to risk her own life for mine."

"We have to stick together." pointing over to Jason and Darius Sam smiled "I think they might like each other."

"You think." squeezing Noel's hand "Who would have thought we would end up happy."

"Written in the stars I suppose."

"So did you send Ivan his present."

Smiling Sam nodded "Sure did. I am sure he will love it."

Laughing Noel agreed "He sure will."

* * *

Growling Ivan kicked the door to his bedroom. Hand aching, ego bruised, the only thing that mattered right now was talking about his frustrations. Reaching down his hand grabbed her hair, yanking her head backwards. Tears in her eyes and the fear he saw on her face pleased him, maybe the night wasn't going to be a complete waste of time.

"What is your name girl?"

Trembling she whispered. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth Webber."

Snarling he leaned down "Welcome to my world Elizabeth Webber."


End file.
